Bitten
by Riebelle-chan
Summary: Lucy, left alone in Tenroujima, was bitten by a vampire: Zeref. She found out that she's betrayed, and Zeref promised to train her to make up for his sin against Lucy. Later, they found an ice mage also bitten by an unknown vampire in the island. He trained both Lucy and the ice mage. When they come back to Fairy Tail, they were forgotten. Will the vampires have their revenge?
1. Chapter 1 - Bitten

**Bitten**

**A/N: Hello Minna~! I thought of this story all weekdays and this is the first chapter of 'Bitten'. Thanks to AlyxTheAwesome for telling me some ideas in real life, we're the best of friends~! **

**Proofread by: SolemNiTee (is not existing in FanFiction)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Bitten_**

Lucy felt alone and cold in the dark meadows of Tenroujima. She accidentally landed here when the airship of Grimoire Heart exploded. Since it's very late and there's no possible source of light than a small firefly, she kept walking until she reached the trees. She sighed and thank God because she finally reached the places on where to build shelter and have great safety! Or so she thought..

A few members of Fairy Tail, on the other hand, got lost in the whole island as well. The members who got back in the camp decided to send hunting parties during the day so the lost members would be easier to find. However, they rescued only Wendy, and left Lucy behind, forgotten. And she is not aware of it.

The poor girl wandered off to the forest and found herself in a small cave. She quickly gathered the sticks outside and made fire. She's too weak to call any spirit, even if they wanted to appear by themselves, she'll eventually die if they just appear. Lucy stretched her hands to the fire and made herself comfortable. Her stomach grumbled, but she ignored it since she's very sure that she could eat in the morning. She also patched up her bleeding wound near her wrist with a small fabric she ripped from her clothes.

A few moments later, Lucy fell asleep on a patch of leaves she made as her bed. Little did she know that there's a man watching her every move. His name is Zeref, and he is still on this island. He never left, he just somehow felt that he's hungry for a kill once more. Just one last kill, and he would be satisfied. Zeref entered the cave, being the drooling predator he is, gaping hungrily at his prey, which is Lucy. He licked his sharp fangs that slid down his gums, he could hear her heartbeat loud and clear. Her blood flowing in her veins and he knew she was the perfect meal! Yes, very perfect, indeed.

Zeref sniffed the air, he smelled blood, too, and for him it smelled delicious. He couldn't wait any longer! He lingered around her, carefully not making any sound. He reached for her neck and removed the few strands of blonde hair that covered it. He licked Lucy's flawless neck slowly and started thrusting his fangs into it. Lucy suddenly flinched and woke up to the pain as Zeref sucked her sweet blood.

Unfortunately for her, she's strangled up in Zeref's cold arms, she couldn't move! She struggled to get free and squirmed, but to no avail, Zeref already sucked in much blood from her. But seeing on how beautiful she was, Zeref stopped and pulled his fangs out. His face is covered in the thick red liquid and his eyes were like the blood.

Lucy backed away a little, her left hand covering her neck where she was bitten, and she could feel more blood coming out of it. She started crying, but Zeref just stood there. A malicious grin crept up his face but he eventually disappeared into the darkness.

She panted weakly and her movement is shaky. Lucy went to deep slumber, crying for the pain is irresistable. She had to patch it up with something, but somehow, her hands were paralyzed after. She breathed heavily while in her sleep, and groaned a lot of times. She was...Bitten.

* * *

Zeref licked the blood off his hands and wiped his face with his now-bloody sash. He rubbed his temple, feeling bad about himself for nearly killing the poor innocent woman. He couldn't forgive himself for that! But that's not what he's really worried about. He was a pure blooded vampire, and a person with magic power, specifically a mage, would turn right into one within 3 hours after a bite from one. Zeref passed his misery once again to a Fairy Tail mage he never saw before, but he is quite interested in her.

Now all he needed to do is watch the girl, for he is the only one who could stop her. Yes, Zeref can be any kind of monster you want him to be. After all, he created all the evil demons and monsters. And he is somehow the King of Vampires, too, since he's the very first vampire, and he added another one to his filthy race. What more could he do now but wait for 3 hours and tell the girl everything?

He sighed and gritted his teeth. "What have I done this time?! I can't do anything much good to this world anymore! I want to die but this world will keep on searching for my magic! Those selfish humans...It's their fault I had to create much monsters and put the humans in jeopardy. I...I don't know!" he babbled to himself.

Three hours had passed, and he thought that it's time for him to pay his 'new descendant' a visit. He promised to explain everything to Fairy Tail, apologize and end his uninteresting life. He pushed his back up and stood, still licking his lips. He enjoyed drinking her blood, and it no blood has ever tasted that good. He followed the scent of her blood from his stained sash and ended up in the same cave three hours ago. He laughed mentally at himself since he just forgot his way back again.

Zeref's red eyes darted down at the sleeping Lucy. He walked forwards her, felt her temperature and grinned a creepy one. Lucy's skin is now whiter than before, and it felt like cold as ice. As she snored, her new fangs glimmered. Zeref also noticed how deep his bite was on Lucy's neck, since her two bite marks are still fresh from the way you look at a new wound.

Right now, he couldn't wait to see her eyes open, they must be as red as her own blood. Before Zeref could even wake her up, he felt another human close by. He could hear the person's breathing, pulse and the flow of blood throughout his body. Zeref felt hungry again, but controlled himself. It's still no use, he just found himself and a now-pinned down raven-haired ice mage.

Out of realization, he extended his fangs and thrusted in the teen's neck. The poor mage struggled and tried getting off Zeref's tight grip. Unfortunately, Zeref already stopped drinking, shocking the mage. Eventually, the person fainted, but is still alive.

It's quite a relief to him, since he's still alive. Zeref left his victim there and went back to the cave where Lucy is. And now he heard some yawning from the blonde woman, starting him a little. He stepped backwards and sat at a rock near Lucy's patch of leaves.

Lucy rubbed her eyes, and they opened. Zeref looked closely, and was very impressed to see such red eyes. They were shining brightly by the moonlight. Just a few hours more, and the night will soon end, a sad time for Zeref. Lucy looked at her side, shocked to see the almighty Zeref sitting beside her. But somehow she felt different. She could clearly hear everything, even the slightest movement. Her sight became so keen, that she can see ants from a meter away from her. She also felt cold inside, but she thought it's funny and thought of Gray.

Still, Zeref's gaze remained on Lucy, who seemed calmer than her reaction hours ago. Zeref felt a little tension between the them. Silence filled the air. Lucy remembered what happened before she went asleep again and reached for her neck. She groaned painfully when she felt some bite marks on her neck and as her hands swept over them. Zeref looked worried.

"Are you okay? I wanted to say sorry.." Zeref started saying, avoiding Lucy's fascinating eyes.

Lucy looked at him. "Kind of. I mean, I feel weird. Like I feel stronger than before or something, and my senses became extremely better than before...Yet there's a pain on my neck.." she said, staring at him. "My name is Lucy and by the way, who are you? You look like someone I met before, sir. Plus I don't think you have done anything wrong to me, so there's no need to apologize for nothing" Lucy added in a polite manner.

Zeref looked rather troubled. He's not sure if he should tell her  
his real name or not. He might scare her and wouldn't have the time to explain everything. "Listen, my name is Zeref...And don't go away, just yet, give me some chance to explain!" he said quickly before Lucy could even react.

Lucy almost jumped out of her leaf patch. She knew Zeref, and she almost died! She quivered in fear, backing away a little, defending herself with her two pale hands. "P-please don't h-hurt me, Z-zeref! I didn't mean to be t-trespassing y-your c-cave!" she said in a shaky voice.

Zeref frowned, he knew this would happen. He always did. People always had the right impression if he said his name to anyone. Not that he scared lots of people by introducing himself, just mentioning his name by anyone would be really scary. He's legend, in a very negative way. In fact, he never even knew where he got the most dangerous magic of all time. And right now, he's being hunted by a lot of scheming mages, but they will all fail sooner or later.

"I won't hurt you, and I would never. But I did, exactly three hours ago. And I wanted to be forgiven by thee, because, I turned you into something you will never like. But do not worry, I would provide you care and concern for a year"

* * *

**Ending Notes: Oh yes I forgot that the anime 'Vampire Knight' inspired me to write this. Also, I thought it would be cool if I write about vampires, you know?**

**Many people like the supernatural...**

**No pairings for Lucy...YET**

**So please stay calm, I'll set up a poll someday.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Discovery

**Bitten**

**A/N: Oh here's the next chapter~~! Seriously, you can suggest more if you like, to help this story better. I would appreciate all your support and then...You'll be mentioned here. Thanks for reading the last chapter. Let's have a recap, shall we?**

**Proofread by: ****SolemNiTee **

* * *

_**Last Time on 'Bitten':**_

_"Listen, my name is Zeref...And don't go away, just yet, give me some chance to explain!__**"**_

_**..**__"I won't hurt you, and I would never. But I did, exactly three hours ago. And I wanted to be forgiven by thee, because, I turned you into something you will never like. But do not worry, I would provide you care and concern for a year"_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Discovery**_

Lucy gasped, her two hands covering her mouth. As Zeref walked towards her, she felt a twang in her stomach, that she's really hungry. And like she wanted to pounce on something right now and gobble it up at once. Before Zeref could take another step, Lucy suffered in hunger. She's hungry and extremely thirsty at the same time...Thirsty...Thirsty for...Blood.

Her fangs stretched out of her gums and she licked them out of realization. She felt them sharp and she almost shrieked. Lucy never wanted to have fangs like Natsu but hers were sharper. She discovered something that she read from the books. Lucy tilted her head to face Zeref with a curious look. He nodded at her understandingly.

"Yes, you...are...a...vampire, Lucy" Zeref stated.

Lucy gasped even louder than before. She's scared, really scared, and it's obvious to the emotion she showed. Zeref tried his best to be a friend, and calmed her down. His eyes glowed red brightly, telling Lucy to calm down. Relax. He filled her mind with calmness. She obediently followed and stayed still silently.

Zeref sighed in relief. "That's one of my powers Lucy. I can calm down other vampires by telling them to with my mind. I will let you discover your powers soon, Luce. Right now, I have to explain everything, if you promise to listen and never run away. As I said before, you don't have to worry, I won't hurt you, I promise" he said, raising his right hand with no emotion.

Lucy looked at him and nodded. Before she could reply to him, she hugged stomach and crouched on the floor. She can't take it anymore, she had to drink some blood. And Lucy never tasted blood before, and probably she would never like it. Zeref ruffled her hair. "You're hungry. Why not go hunt some food, Luce?" he invited her.

She hesitated. "I don't want to kill any people, Zeref! I don't want to kill my friends!" Lucy whined painfully, her stomach still aching with hunger. Zeref shook his head, he never meant that she need to kill someone. Still, he was surprised how she knew what food she wanted. And she needed to adjust to the new food chain.

"I understand. You could just hunt some normal animals in this island if you want, I'll wait here. You need to quench your thirst or else you'll go overboard and kill thousands of people ruthlessly" Zeref warned pointing outside the cave. "GO hunt now, before you suck the life out of me, too!"

Lucy laughed and nodded. She went outside, surprisingly, in an incredible speed. Using her new senses, she tried looking for a large meal to fulfill her hunger. Like a cheetah she ran through the meadows of Tenrou and found herself a perfect prey. A grazing doe just meters away attracted her hearing. She could hear its pulse and the tension, its blood flowing through its veins. Lucy never felt this way before.

She carefully crept in the grass, hiding herself like a predator would. Lucy pounced at the doe swiftly and pinned it down. The doe kicked its legs and moaned in struggling to get free. Before it could even kick Lucy in the gut, she already bit the doe in the neck and drank its blood. The doe's squirmy movement faded and soon it stopped fully. Lucy drained the blood from it in seconds!

Lucy stopped, with tears in her eyes. She pulled away and lurched backwards. She wiped her bloody mouth and licked her lips. She smiled uneasily. "That hit the spot.." she said suddenly, not even wanting to say it out very loud. She sighed and looked up, the sun would rise any second! She has to return to a shadowed place.

Quickly she dashed back in the cave with unbelievable speed, only to find Zeref sleeping. Once she growled a little, Zeref jumped up and rubbed his eyes. He looked outside, the sun had rose. He grinned easily showing no fear to the sunlight at all. Lucy blinked.

"The sunlight is not my enemy. You too, Lucy. You're a celestial mage and you can take sunlight in you. Except for the others, but we still have to avoid it somehow" he said and sat back at a pointy rock behind him. Lucy shrugged, she didn't know much about the vampires. She didn't even knew they exist at some point!

"That's new, I thought all vampires are allergic to sunlight. And they eventually die if they're exposed to it" she said smartly.

Zeref chuckled. "I don't think so! Not me, and not you. In fact one might say, you're a special vampire. Your life would change from now on, and you're going to stay with me a little bit. Why don't you ask me something and I would answer them for you, Luce?"

Lucy pondered. What did she want to ask? Just then, thousands of questions flooded her mind. "I want to know my powers right now. So that no one would look down to me like I am sort of weakling. I also want to ask if I should somehow drink some human blood or will I survive by just hunting animals" she said to Zeref.

He laughed. "You have to discover your powers yourself, Lucy. And I think you're strong, you were never weak. And yes, you should drink human blood at some point or you'll weaken. We can't let Fiore loose all its animals just because of one vampire afraid to kill someone right? You're not human anymore, well...Half-human, but immortal and more of vampire-ish. You will not survive in animal blood for your entire immortality. At least try hunting a human meal twice a week, that would be enough. Anything else you would like to clarify, Lucy?"

She nodded. "Of course. Can you train me for at least a few days before I go back to the camp? Surely they can wait! If you train me to be a strong vampire, it would increase my magic strength!" Lucy cheered.

Zeref shrugged, he never thought of training a person before. "I suppose...Just for a few days, though, then please leave me alone, I just need to give you information, that's it. And not that I like you or anything...Just trying to make up for my sin against you"

"Oh and one last thing, Zeref!"

"What's that, Lucy?"

"How come you can't kill me if your magic is death magic, Zeref?"

He laughed hard. "Surely, you're aware that you're not even really alive, right?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, sorry. So does that mean that I am half-dead and half-alive? That's..." Lucy's voice trailed off. She never thought of it that life would forever change, and what would happen to her friends back at Fairy Tail? More importantly, are they even looking for her right now? Lucy stepped out of the cave, only to find out that Fairy Tail's big ship is all ready to set sail. All the members started climbing aboard, happily chatting to each other. She squinted to see if they are really leaving. Suddenly, the ship moved and floated away from the island, shocking her. They left...Without Lucy. And they totally betrayed her after all.

"Lucy?"

* * *

**Ending Notes: As I said, there would be no pairings for Lucy just yet. And don't worry, I'll update fast for you fans out there. Try reading AlyxTheAwesome's stories while waiting if you want, they're extremely cool.**

**Oh and...This ain't a Zercy pairing...He's just making up for his sins.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Betrayed

**Bitten**

**A/N: Here's the freaking 3rd chapter. I had a little problem with the connection, I rewrote this for like 5 times! I hate this connection. And for earlier safekeeping, I only update during Fridays (sometimes), Saturdays and Sundays. I guess you already knew why, but if not, it's because I attend high school. Yes, I attend high school to learn something called 'Algebra' and when I graduate I regret learning it because I won't even use it in my daily life. Trust me, you just need to learn it for high grades and then you can rest forever and ever. Enough of this damn blabber I give, it's time for the recap, shall we please?**

**Proofread by: SolemNiTee**

* * *

_**Last time on 'Bitten':**_

_'They left...Without Lucy. And they totally betrayed her after all.'_

_"Lucy?"_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Betrayed**_

She was betrayed, and she felt like thousands of daggers stabbed her back, ignoring the fact that Zeref called her name. Tears flowed from her eyes as the ship departed. It went farther and farther. She desperately wanted to run after them but it's like her feet were glued to the ground. Lucy's very stunned and felt her heart broken into pieces. And those pieces were tore apart to shreds, and the shreds would become dust and fade.

Lucy cried and cried. And her back was shaking but didn't go unnoticed by Zeref, who already figured out that she's apprehensive about something. He never wanted to invade her personal space, yet, out of realization, he found himself walking towards the weeping blonde teenager. Instead of saying something utterly ridiculous, he just went closer to her ears.

"Don't worry, Lucy, I'm still here. And I won't leave you because I...I...I don't know, you're my friend" he whispered. Lucy felt his cool breath against her ears, but pretended she didn't hear. She's completely frozen and her face is damp with tears. Zeref mentally smacked himself because of the last words he said, that wasn't his mere plan. He backed away a little, giving Lucy some privacy and waited for her to say something.

Instead of getting an answer, Lucy lost her balance and fell backwards. Providentially, Zeref caught her in time. Now their position is...Well...extremely awkward now. It's like they were dancing a ballroom dance and the last part where you had the angle of kissing your partner. Zeref felt heat rushed up to his face and steadied Lucy by pulling her up gently. He quickly got rid of his embarrassed emotion.

He finally heard a positive reaction from her: a simple giggle. Lucy wiped her tears and grinned proudly at him, her fangs clearly visible. "You're right! I shouldn't be crying because you're here. And I am not alone, and because you _are_ my friend! Promise to never leave me, Zeref, please do that" she pleaded with pride. Zeref felt a knife stabbed his heart, because he was in what young people call 'FRIEND ZONE'. And yes, he was FRIENDZONED.

Accepting that stupid fact, he just nodded with no emotion. "I promise to not leave you..." Zeref said with a poker face and raised his right hand. Lucy raised an eyebrow, doubting that his other hand, which he hid behind his back, is crossed. She assumed it but Zeref never did it. Seeing her doubtful face, Zeref raised both his hands. "I double promise" he stated.

Lucy nodded understandingly, of course she believed him. "Alright then. I believe you. What do you think I should do now? You promised you would train me for a few days, right? But hold that thought! Train me for a year, and I will become stronger. Then I would just go back to Fairy Tail and make them remember me, is that fine with you?" Lucy grinned, without her fangs showing this time.

Zeref made a face, clearly he didn't want the living coming near him, but this one's different. He made her a 'friend' of his, and he had double thoughts about it. He thought if he should be happy about turning her into a vampire and becoming a friend or not. Anyways, back to reality, he just sighed in defeat. He would train Lucy because he felt confidence in her tone of voice. "I guess I could. I don't have anything to do in my life than killing and destroying things. So when do we start training?" he asked.

Lucy threw a rock on his head. But Zeref ignored it. He didn't feel the slightest hint of pain. His head had no scratches or even marks of injury. Except for the dust the rock left that is. Lucy's eyes widened. Zeref wasn't called the strongest mage after all. Lucy was impressed, if that would be a normal person, his head would be bloody by now.

Zeref glanced at her. "Yep, you need A LOT of training. Why not start now and fill your stomach with blood? After all, it's clear your still very thirsty. I don't want to die yet because of you, now shoo, go hunt and after that, carry me to the...grave" Zeref commanded at her causing a vein to pop out of Lucy's head. He was getting annoying. Not that he was not annoying in the first place.

Lucy gritted her teeth. "Whatever! That might be a good idea to get out of your annoying habitat, Mister Master!" she whined and stomped off outside, and did as told. Zeref laughed while she went to do all the things she had to. He never thought the day would come that he would have a friend again.

But other than that, he's worried too. He swore Lucy's mark is the same as the mage's mark he bit after her. What if he is Lucy's close friend? Would Lucy forgive him if she found out that he's the one who bit his friend? What if she did? Will they still be close again? He hoped it's not too late, he already ran to where he left the ice mage before. He ran and ran, but ended up with Lucy and the raven haired mage in her arms. Too late...He's in big trouble.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Hooray! Hooray, finally I am done with this chapter. My big thanks to SolemNiTee for proofreading this. He would soon join FanFiction if he has time. SolemNiTee is a really awesome proofreader and promised to buy me a gift for my birthday this July 4. It's okay if you greet or not, just please review :D**

**Still no idea who to pair Lucy with, but if you want spoilers, I'll give you some. Just PM me for SPOILERS and I will give you my whole chapter plan. Yet, please don't spoil it to people who didn't want the spoilers if I give you my chapter plan.**

**Oh and this might be the last chapter I can post for this weekend. Have a blessed day~!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Another

**Bitten (please read author's note)**

**A/N: Hello everyone~! Just got internet for the PC~~! And I managed to do some chapters of 'Bitten' in Notepad every single day. I will explain Tenroujima Accident later on, because this is a different timeline. Thanks for understanding, I don't want to confuse you that much. Anyways, thanks for your reviews, follows and favorites~ I appreciate them very much.**

**Proofread by: SolemNiTee**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Another**_

Zeref gulped, he's going to loose another friend again. And he's going to be all alone for the rest of his life. All those negative thoughts flooded his mind, and shook them off, trying to avoid the mental pain he felt. Zeref gawked at Lucy who ran towards him with the man he bit on her arms. She quickly stopped by him and laid the mage down at the floor gracefully. He thought of a quick plan, he'll just erase the man's memories when he was bitten by Zeref himself.

"Zeref, let's help my friend! His name is Gray Fullbuster, he's also a mage of Fairy Tail. I'm part of his team, and we should take him inside the cave to heal. He looks out cold..Come on, let's go!" Lucy commanded like the bossy girl she is, and ran to the cave. She's extremely fast, and that's what you would expect from a vampire.

But Zeref thought it was weird, he should wake up after three hours, why the heck is he still asleep? He shrugged it off and ran back as well. When Zeref reached the cage, he was relieved to find that he's not yet awake. There's still time to wipe those memories off his dreaming mind. He knew what to do, but it would be a hazard to he and Lucy's relationship.

Zeref hovered his hands over Gray's head, carefully removing the memories of last night's events. He did not remove them all, he just removed the part when he was bitten by him. Lucy wondered what he was doing, but she's sure that he's curing him. Gray flinched but is still asleep. Lucy wiped her sweat in relief. "I thought he's dead. His skin is colder than his usual one. He's an ice maker mage, and it's normal for him to be cold. But this time, his skin is not just cooler than before, it became pale" she said.

He nodded understandingly and reacher for his neck. He felt his bite marks, they were a little damp from blood. Zeref caught his finger with blood from Gray's neck which attracted Lucy, who gaped at it for a while. Lucy frowned and almost lunged at Zeref's finger but controlled herself eventually. "I...I'm sorry...I was just a bit overwhelmed by it...I'll go hunting after he wakes up so all things wouldn't go...overboard" Lucy apologized.

They waited for him to wake up, both stayed silent the whole time, until they caught Gray move. He groaned and he moved he stretched his arms. He sat up, feeling a bit dizzy, and squinted to see the two people in front of him. His eyes widened and saw Lucy first, then...Zeref, but he has no idea who that man beside Lucy is.

"Lucy! What happened? Where are we? Who's that guy?" he asked, like he wanted to hug Lucy so badly. She chuckled a little when he bombarded her with so many questions. She didn't know which question she would reply to first. Lucy sweatdropped, will she tell him the truth that Fairy Tail left both of them?

She sighed in defeat, there is nothing wrong if she tells him the truth, no one should lie. "We're still in Tenroujima, Gray..." she started and gulped, "But sadly, we were both left behind by Fairy Tail, and we're trapped here in Tenrou. And this guy with me is Zeref".

Gray's jaw dropped, no way he could be Zeref, and why the heck is Lucy with him? Further more, why did Fairy Tail leave them behind?! Gray clenched his fists, not that Zeref is there, but because Fairy Tail betrayed him. Before he could say something, he felt extremely hungry. He wanted no food, but he wanted to drink..Specifically blood.

"I'm...hungry...or thirsty...I don't know...Both" he uttered which shocked both Lucy and Zeref. No way! He couldn't be one of them, too! Lucy shuddered, should she tell him? Zeref gulped, this is what he's afraid of. He made another mistake and he needed to pay for it, but he made sure he won't let Lucy nor Gray know who bit him.

Suddenly, Gray pounced at Lucy and he can't control himself. He needed to eat, he wanted to eat. His attention was caught by Lucy's wound. Gray pinned her down, but Zeref didn't help. He stood there, staring and predicting what could happen next. Before Gray could bite Lucy, she already planted a punch on his face. "Gray! I'm not your food! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Lucy screamed.

She then noticed Gray's glimmering fangs, his dark eyes turned red and he's drooling. His position was like of a tiger's, gawking at its prey. Lucy was about to open Loke's gate, but Zeref stopped both of them, by calming them down. "Calm down..." Zeref mumbled, letting them stare at his glowing eyes. Immediately, they did cool a bit, and Gray's fangs were no longer visible. He wondered why he acted like that.

"I'm sorry Lucy! I don't know what's going on with me!" Gray apologized dramatically. Lucy exhaled, not wanting to speak anymore because of what just happened. Zeref sat on the floor, his other eye closed and the other opened, eyeing the two of them.

He crossed his arms. "Lucy, you explain everything while I take my rest. I am sure he is one of us" he said sharply, giving Gray a stern look. Gray gulped, he forgot that Zeref was with them, and he needed to protect Lucy. But it's a wonder why he's acting all cool and relaxed, without killing him or her. Gray glared at him, but he's already sound asleep.

Lucy breathed in heavily and explained everything to Gray. But she didn't know who bit Gray, it couldn't be Zeref. If it was him, she'd be so hurt. She cleared her mind and shrugged it off. What she does now is that Gray is one of them, and she's afraid that Gray would go balastic and crazy. Fortunately for her, after explaining the half of it, Gray just gritted his teeth.

"Then let my life be like this, after all, I can't stop destiny. For destiny will stop me from going the wrong way. But I promise myself that if I get stronger, I'll beat the crap out of Fairy Tail for leaving you and me! How would they forget both of us that easily?! I'm sure Juvia remembers me!" he cursed again and again, waking Zeref up from his 5-minute sleep. Let's just say that he's half-asleep and was listening to the whole conversation between Lucy and Gray.

Zeref smirked at him. "If that's the case, I volunteer to train you both. Then you can leave this island and explore the nature of vampires" he blurted out, which made Lucy and Gray's attention glued to his. "But before that, Gray" Zeref said as he glanced at Gray, "Go feed yourself before you can gobble both me and Lucy. You need blood in that stomach of yours and you need it to have training strength" he ordered.

At first, Lucy thought Gray would refuse, but instead he just stood up. "Fine" he only said and ran quickly to search for his food. Lucy sighed in relief and turned to Zeref. She wondered if she bit him or not, she really wanted to know.

"Zeref did you bite Gray?" she asked suddenly, making Zeref gulped not once but twice.

He shook his head. "I didn't bite him..." he lied. "What's the use if I did? I told you already, I didn't want to kill people. I just can't control my powers, that's why. And to those who didn't know that I cannot control my own magic, thought of me as a murderer. Technically, I was but when I was young, I promised to never be one. I feared death, no, everyone feared it. And to humans, death is me, I am death. It was implanted in their brains that what I only do is create monstes and kill, but no. My real intention is to stop war, and in order to stop war, there should be peace. But in order to achieve peace, there must be war. And that's where I've been wrong. Dying may be peaceful, since all your problems in life, will disappear once fallen. Living is war, since you have to choose between good and evil. Either shall one choose, you need the other to succeed. And I was wrong again. Dying is the only way to stop war, and achieve peace. What's the point of living then? The world is confusing! I am confusing, and I assure you, Lucy. There's no point of killing, if it's not worth living for. And there's no point of living, if it's worth dying for" he lectured deeply.

Lucy blinked. "I had no idea what you just said, but my opinion is that, just enjoy your life. Oh and what you said is an inconvenient way of saying YOLO, you know? Anyways, nice speech" she praised him. Zeref mentally face palmed, he knew she wouldn't understand anything. But who could blame her? If only she passed through what Zeref had been, then she could understand. And she has to. Zeref has to make her understand.

"Maybe I should just enjoy my life...But how, Lucy? Tell me how to enjoy my life if what I am feeling every single day is dread, guilt, sorrow and pain?! Tell me, explain it to me! How do you enjoy it with such deadly feelings are plastered in your very heart?" Zeref asked in a high voice to Lucy.

She just shook her head. "Enjoying life doesn't mean you SHOULD be happy or delightful. What I meant by it is that, you find a way to be happy and then you could enjoy it! And destiny would provide you lots of problems but then there's always a reason to everything. And there's always something better. There's always a rainbow after the rain" Lucy grinned at him. Zeref couldn't say anything more.

"So then that's that..."

* * *

It was already dark, and the owls hooted in the fog. Their big eyes glowed in the dark, as well as the other animals. The moonlight lit every single corner of Tenroujima, and only the hoots, the crickets and the rushing waves of the sea could be heard. "I never knew it could get this serene in Tenroujima Island. Who could have thought? And plus, Makarov never mentioned the hot springs near Master Mavis' grave, simply relaxing" Gray said to no one in particular as he relaxed in the boiling springs. His red eyes glowed in the dark just like one of a bat's.

"Plus being a vampire ain't that bad. I have twice the power to defeat that bastard, Natsu and the other bastard, Lyon! Seriously, I don't even give a damn anymore if Zeref is here, he's just plain ol' Zeref anyways...The only problem is I should hunt three times a day then avoid the sun. But thanks to my strong ice shield, I have cover to my awesome body which will shine in the sunlight like Edward Cullen's" he smirked, talking to himself.

He sank deeper in the water, aware that he's fully naked, and fell into slumber. And not far from where he is, sat Lucy Heartfilia, sucking the blood out of a bear. Yes, she defeated the bear with her bare hands. Right now she licked her blood stained hands and went to a nearby body of water, which is where Gray is currently relaxing.

She didn't know Gray was there, and she just washed her hands in the warm water. She quickly pulled her hands away, noticing that the clear liquid turned bloody red. She nearly screamed, but then ran back to the cave. When she reached the cave, she already found Zeref asleep once again. "Seriously, how much do you sleep?!" she asked, unexpecting an answer in return. She sighed and stayed close to the fire. "And where did Gray go? He said he'll just be taking a rather long walk. Should I find him?" she asked herself.

Lucy shook her head. "Nah, he'll be fine. He can protect himself..." she grinned and lied down on the patches of leaves. Then, she remembered what happened earlier, her friends slowly forgetting any information of her. "So much for nakama, I believe. What iniquity they have against me!" she nearly shrieked if it wasn't for Zeref sleeeping.

Same goes for our ice mage. He awoke to the sound of a large growl. He shrugged it off and stared at the moon. "They betrayed me and Lucy, then left us alone in the island of Tenrou. How pathetic, Natsu Dragneel! You're still as dense to not know that she has been crushing on you ever since. And you just broke her heart. Time will come...We will break yours..." he mumbled and noticed that the water is red. He scooped a little in his hands and drank it. "To this day, and this blood, I promise thee to kill the most important person of your life...Natsu". said Gray, another vampire.

* * *

**Ending Notes: That took me 15 minutes to write while escaping from being caught using the laptop again. My big thanks to SolemNiTee for proofreading this, he'll be here soon.**

**Woop, woop, another victory! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Return

**Bitten**

**A/N: Please vote on the poll on my PROFILE. Please tell me who to pair with Lucy! Will it be Gray, Zeref or an OC?! Help me, I don't know who to pair with her. They are just too damn perfect for Lucy!**

**Proofread by: SolemNiTee**

* * *

**_Last time on 'Bitten':_**

_'Lucy breathed in heavily and explained everything to Gray.'_

_"They betrayed me and Lucy, then left us alone in the island of Tenrou. How pathetic, Natsu Dragneel! You're still as dense to not know that she has been crushing on you ever since. And you just broke her heart. Time will come...We will break yours..." _

* * *

**_Chapter 5 - Return _**

A year has passed, and Zeref's gaze is fixed on the water dragon heading towards Tenroujima. With his side, are two of his followers, Lucy and Gray. Lucy didn't care much about the sunlight since it had no effect on her. Zeref too, the sunlight didn't affect him that much. Unfortunately for Gray, he had to make a lot of layers of ice to protect his so-called genuine skin. At one time, he attempted to strip under the sun and guess what happened? He nearly melted like ice cream. Lucy couldn't do anything more but laugh at him.

Gray watched as the dragon swam closer and closer until it reached the shore. Lucy's red eyes darted to it as it transformed into a human. A human with messy light blue hair and big silver eyes. He wore a fine leather jacket and underneath is a white sleeveless shirt. He wore denim pants and blue snickers. The man walked elegantly to Zeref and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So the Lord of Darkness called once again, five times a year. What can I do for ya, Zeref? You want another dragon from our realm? Sorry but I cannot send you a fleet of dragons once again unless a gate opens for them" the man said sarcastically, but didn't match a word in Zeref's mind.

Zeref rolled his eyes. "Take Lucy and Gray back to Fairy Tail, Ryujin. They are your responsibility, whatsoever happens to them is clearly your fault. I am not to blame since you should have followed my instructions: which is to keep them safe and sound. Got that?" he commanded to Ryujin, who's jaw had dropped to the floor because of him being too bossy and for being to stiff against him.

"Whatever, enough of your talk. I'm taking Gay and Lucy back to Fairy Tail because they are my responsibility, whatsoever happens to them is clearly my fault. You are not to blame since I should have followed your instructions: which is to keep them safe and sound. I got that!" Ryujin nearly repeated everything Zeref said. He didn't know if Zeref should take it as an insult or sarcasm. Either way, both are negative.

Ryujin eyed on his two so-called descendants. "Let's go safe and sound, Gray, Lucy..." he said at them with a grin and glanced at Zeref. "I'll be back and tell them HOW safe my transportation is, Zeref" he grinned. Ryujin went back to his original form, which is the water dragon. Gray and Lucy climbed on his scaly back.

Before they go, Lucy glanced back at Zeref. "Thank you, Zeref, for everything..." she managed to say out loud, shocking both Zeref and Gray. For the first time of his life, someone thanked him for something. And for the first time, he smiled a real one. And for the first time, he had real friends.

He nodded at them, specifically Gray, who thanked him earlier before Lucy did. He waved his right hand while his left hand conrtolled his thick layers of ice. "No long goodbyes, Lucy. I'll see you both next time, then" Zeref said finally as Ryujin swam fast to the Port of Hargeon. Both remained silent the whole time, and Ryujin would always be the one to break the awkward silence in the air. Other than silence is the sound of Ryujin crashing through the sea.

"Well...Um...We're almost there, maybe 10 minutes or so. Although I have to drive you along the back of the port so no one would notice a large water dragon in the seas that loved to eat humans. Plus did Zeref tell you that he lllllllikes someone?" Ryujin brought up a topic, rolling his tongue like Happy.

Gray and Lucy froze. "Zeref liked someone?! And to this day I thought he's as dense. Do you know who he likes?" Lucy asked maliciously, ready to go matchmaking when she meets Zeref again. Gray couldn't help but smirk and think about Zeref, his closest friend for a whole year. It's truly hard to say goodbye for someone who provided care and concern for a year and a half. Yes, Zeref trained them both physically, mentally, spiritually and magically. Now they are have one thirds of Acnologia's magic power, which is half of Zeref's.

Ryujin gave a loud laugh that it made the water dance. "But of course not! I don't know anything about someone he has interest into. But I promised not to tell her name though, it's pretty much of a secret...Anyways, listen to what I am about to say: It's Mavis Vermillion. " Ryujin started. Gray and Lucy lent their ears.

"Mavis was just a kid back then, and I guarded Zeref. He watched her grow up, and he approached her. They met, and they became good friends. At one time, Zeref was about to confess his feelings, but she got her attention to the guild: Fairy Tail. She had good bonds with the members, and her strong relationship with Zeref is slowly fading. He waited for months for her to notice him, but then Mavis almost forgot about him. I quickly fixed their hearts and fled to Mavis, telling her that Zeref had been worried sick for months. Mavis responded and visited Zeref, in Tenroujima. There, Zeref confessed his feelings for her and they just hugged. Zeref's gloomy atmosphere turned happy because Mavis returned it. Unfortunately after a few months of their bond, when the S-class Exams which took place in Tenroujima, Zeref was unable to control his powers, bringing death to Mavis. He wanted to die, as well. For all his hopes are gone. He never smiled till that day and he remained in the island, just to see Mavis again. He waited for years for her to come back, but to no avail. Luckily you two came, and he's happy once again. Then sad because you already left, but I am quite sure that in his heart, he became proud. And that's their epic love story" Ryujin said.

Lucy and Gray had sheepish smiles implanted on their faces. "Wow...That's actually quite painful.." Lucy said as she placed her hands on her chest, where her heart is. "We never should have left but I am sure he understood, right, Ryujin?" she assured. Ryujin nodded and stopped, because they had reached their destination.

"So this is the port of Hargeon..It's been a while...And I can't wait to drink human blood! It must be a good meal after that!" Gray cheered. Yup, he wanted to have a taste of human blood so badly now. He was disgusted of animal's blood since that's what he has been eating for over a year now. He grinned at Lucy and then Ryujin.

Ryujin who went back to his human form, grinned back. "This is as far as I could take you. The Magic Council might come here in a flash if I stay here for long. I'll see you both next time" he said and disappeared in thin air. Gray sighed, he wished he could have stayed with them longer. But he always had to avoid the Magic Council because they might sense a powerful presence from him.

They walked to the train station, before they climbed aboard the train to Magnolia, Lucy asked Gray: "Gray, why are we going back to Fairy Tail? I thought we're having revenge, shouldn't we just join another guild?". Gray didn't respond, but Lucy is sure he has a reason. Maybe he believed that they didn't forget them yet, maybe they were worried too.

"We should give them another chance, you know?" Gray answered, avoiding Lucy's eyes. She smiled, yeah, she SHOULD give them another chance. Maybe they were testing on how strong they are, and how long they would survive, or maybe it was part of the S-Class Exam.

Lucy looked out the train window, seeing the grasslands and the cows that mooed. She remembered the time she had a contract with Taurus back then. She saw a stable that had horses in it. They reminded her of Sagittarius, the archer in a horse costume. The train passed by a zoo and Lucy caught a glimpse of a lion, that reminded her of Loke. Then there was a big lake, that reminded her of Aquarius. She smiled and sighed at the same time, reminiscing the times she got all her spirits. She's lucky to have them with her, anywhere she goes.

At last the train stopped and the conductor announced that they were in Magnolia. Lucy didn't know if she's excited or scared. Excited, that she would see her friends again. Scared that they might have really forgotten them completely. She shivered at the thought that they would reject both her and Gray when they get there. Of course, Gray noticed how uncomfortable Lucy felt and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure they'll accept us. If not, we'll get them somehow" he encouraged her.

Lucy smiled at him, but it was a fake one. "Thanks Gray..." was all she could say for now. Gray nodded understandingly, of course he knew that she feared the day that her friends would forget her. He breathed in heavily as they walked past the familiar buildings of Magnolia. Lucy didn't feel anymore apprehensive about her rent, she payed it completely for 5 years.

After their long walk, they finally arrived at the giant gates of Fairy Tail. They nervously entered in the guild, but Gray and Lucy swore they smelled blood from inside, and their fangs are already showing. They obviously look like they were vampires, actually. They wore gothic outfits now, and Lucy's hair had black and red highlights. Gray had Dracula's Cape and a black eyepatch, to cover his right eye, which Zeref had put a spell on so he could summon demons from hell when made contact with an enemy, or simply do illusions to people. Lucy's power is far more stronger. She can enter people's mind by her eyes and confuse them. She can put nightmares on people who are asleep or people who fell for Gray's creepy illusions. And lastly she could do some death attacks, which is like Zeref's. But she never used her death magic, since it was forbidden.

Gray barged in with Lucy. They would look like totally different people, but one could recognize them if they squint. "Guys, we're back.." Lucy said grimly, her eyes darting over all the members, mainly Natsu, who just dropped Elfman from his hands. He glared at the two, not knowing who they are or what their business is. Plus, he had never seen them before, he had the slightest feeling of deja vu. Everyone in the guild to turned their attention to them.

"You?! Who are you?!" Natsu asked.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Oh no, I built a cliffhanger. This is not a ZERVIS STORY, A ZERCY STORY NOR A GRAYLU STORY. Still no pairings for Lucy, and no, Zeref and Mavis didn't go steady in their relationship. I'm still clueless on who to pair with Lucy. Shall she remain a single and have her love life in the future chapters? **

**I don't know anymore, honestly. I'm stupid...**

**Thanks for reading anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter~!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Forgotten

**Bitten**

**A/N: Enjoy the weekend of updates of 'Bitten'. Seriously, though, please hurry up voting so I can update FASTER. And please support this story by sharing, reviewing, following and adding to favorites. You can follow me or not, it's your choice. Vote on the poll to root for your pairing.**

**Rogue Cheney is on the lead of the votes, by the way. Please check my profile and vote for the person you want Lucy to be paired with. Every vote counts, and it's important if you're rooting for him. And sorry for the cliffhanger I left you last time, I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR IT.**

**Proofread by: SolemNiTee**

* * *

_**Last time on 'Bitten':**_

_"Guys, we're back.."_

_"You?! Who are you?!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Forgotten**_

Lucy gasped, she knew it. They forgot who they are. But Lucy showed no signs of negative emotion, she just glared at Natsu now. And heck, she was really furious. Gray gave them all stern looks, and he was ready to reveal who they are. He smelled the blood again, and noticed it came from Natsu. His fangs showed, shocking everyone in the guild. Gray licked his shiny fangs and ready to tackle the Salamander, but Lucy got him first.

She pinned Natsu down, and he couldn't move. Before the guild members could react, Gray pulled Lucy away from Natsu, whose fists are now engulfed with fierce flames. "What was that for?! You'll pay for that!" Natsu shouted and attempted to land a punch on Lucy. He did punch her, but Lucy wasn't scratched at all. She smirked evilly and a heavy rush of wind blew Natsu away by just looking at him.

Gray frowned, he knew this would happen. Now the guild already joined in the fight, including Erza. She requipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and started throwing swords at Lucy and Gray. They both dodged gracefully, but somehow a sword scratched Gray's jaw and blood dripped from it. Lucy ignored how Gray's blood was exposed to her. Gray just licked the blood off and smirked. They both walked towards them, dodging each of the members' attacks.

Natsu and Gajeel did a unison raid, but Lucy just countered it with Death Magic. All the members stepped back, seeing that she just used death magic, but it had hit no one. Natsu gritted his teeth. "You planned on killing us?! I'll defeat you myself and protect my friends, you bastards!" he hollered heinously.

Lucy gasped, what the heck is he talking about? Protect his friends when he completely forgot about them?! "What a shame Natsu Dragneel.." she said as she dodged Natsu's fiery roar. Natsu raised an eyebrow curiously. "You forgot two of your friends...Left them alone in an island and now you fight them and tell them you care for your friends?! How pathetic! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she yelled in rage.

Natsu landed on a kick on her face but did a somersault to dodge it. Gray landed a punch to him as Lucy kicked his head. He was clearly Gray Fullbuster, by the way he moves, but Natsu, being the idiot he is, didn't recognize him properly.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of, whoever you are! And what the heck are you babbling about forgotten friends?! You are talking non-sense so shut up! Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Out came a large blast of fire from Natsu's mouth. Gray just moved to the side and laughed for poor Natsu isn't accurate enough. Same goes for Lucy who just floated the other direction so she wouldn't be hit. Now is a good time to reveal herself and she raised two familiar keys.

"I open thee, Gate of the Lion, Leo! Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" she said as she slashed them both down. Two spirits appeared, Gemini and Loke, who prepared for fighting. Since Lucy got stronger, her spirits got stronger too. Gemini can now copy anyone's appearance, including Zeref and his powers.

Gemini didn't need any orders, they automatically transformed themselves to Ryujin. Fairy Tail had no idea who he was, but Gemini roared a blast of strong water that drenched Natsu, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Fairy Tail members weren't happy, for they remembered who they are, but are too scared to go near them.

Wendy rushed to the injured members and healed them quickly. "Don't worry Natsu, you'll be fine, I promise!" she said sweetly, focusing her magic to Natsu' health. Lucy and Gray stared at the two, who were so busy. Suddenly, Lucy felt a warm embrace on her stomach. Before she could do something, she turned to see who it is, and it's her best friend Levy McGarden. She tightened her hug, and Lucy smiled at her.

"Lu-chan, I missed you so much! Sorry for forgetting about you, I tried to tell them that you and..Gray were not there yet but they didn't know who you guys are!" Levy cried. Lucy ruffled her hair as Levy sniffed and sobbed. She felt sympathy for the poor girl who may have tried hard to convince her guild mates that they were left behind. Lucy personally wanted to give her something in return, but just shot glares at Fairy Tail members who didn't remember both her and Gray.

Gray placed his hands on his side. "So you were playing 'pretend', eh, Natsu? Too bad, we're not coming back. We're quitting Fairy Tail right now. And I promise I'll get you someday!" Gray yelled at him, but Lucy calmed him down with her glowing red eyes. Eventually, he cooled down a little, and just crossed his arms.

"Enough, Gray. Yes I do agree of quitting Fairy Tail. You should know better, Dragneel. Prank or not, game or not, pretending or not, we are leaving. Sorry, Levy-chan, I know it hurts.." Lucy said with a sniffle. Gray grabbed Lucy's arm and stirred her to the master's office, where he assumed Makarov is right now. Before they entered, Lucy gave one last grin to Levy, who cried in sorrow.

When the two entered, Makarov jumped in front of them. "I have heard loud and clear, my children. Indeed Natsu planned all of this, we all thought this was just a joke, but then he got serious! Forgive me, Lucy and Gray. Therefore as an apology, you may leave if you want, I will not stop you.." he said grimly.

He waved his hands where Lucy's and Gray's guild marks are and the marks faded. Makarov sighed, knowing he lost two of his best children in the guild. "And I am fully aware that you two are vampires, clearly from your looks and your eyes. Please try not to kill too much people and cause trouble in Magnolia" he pleaded. The two didn't respond, they just looked down on the wooden floor.

"I will not be offended by the silent treatment, but you may go now if you wish.." Makarov said, gesturing his hands to the door. Lucy nodded and dragged Gray outside without a word. And they walked out of the guild silently, avoiding the deadly glares some members shot them, but were stopped immediately by Erza. She, too, feared the day that some members would rebel.

* * *

As soon as Lucy and Gray were nowhere visible outside, Makarov stepped out of his office. Silence filled the atmosphere of Magnolia's most mischievous guild: Fairy Tail. His eyes were closed, and disappointment is visible from his emotion. He stepped on the counter, getting everyone's attention, and cleared his throat.

"You have disappointed me and the Holy Name of Mavis. You have betrayed your brother: Gray Fullbuster, and your sister: Lucy Heartfilia. Heart broken they left, because of your jokes, and took it too far. Now they got serious, and dealt both physical and mental damage" he stated. Then he glared at Natsu, "Natsu Dragneel, you are to blame. Why is it that you don't like Gray?! Don't you accept him as your brother? What about Lucy?! No offense, but you were ignoring her since they went back from Edolas! Now in the S-Class Exams, you left the two in the island. Who knew that they could still be alive? What if they died?! We will be called murderers and you'll damage the guild's name! Further more, I hereby, warn you, Natsu Dragneel. If you disobey one more rule, you will be expelled from all the guilds in Fiore and remain a wandering mage!" he lectured.

The guild remained silent, not knowing how much they have hurt Lucy. Cana threw his barrels of wine. "I should punish myself! I will not drink booze no more as an apology and for a change!" she shouted and asked for a glass of water instead.

The members gasped. Erza joined in, too. "This is for Lucy and Gray! I promise not to eat more cakes!" she hollered raising her sword. Soon, more and more members gave punishments to themselves. The only ones who didn't give punishments were Lisanna and Natsu, who sulked in the corner.

Natsu clenched his fists. "Gah, what a bunch of sympathetic losers! I'll get you, Gray, someday, I'll kill...I'll kill the one you love, and feel the pain!" he mumbled, making Lisanna smirk evilly.

* * *

**Ending Notes: That took a lot of time. I still have to make a bunch of OCs for the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one, and I would publish the next chapter ASAP.**

**Hopefully, SolemNiTee isn't that much of a human. Think of him as Zero Kiryuu in 'Vampire Knight', he looks exactly like him! Well, thanks for staying tuned with 'Bitten' and of course, your support is highly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Joining

**Bitten**

A/N: Hellooo everyone~! Sorry but they aren't going to Sabertooth...What would they join? Find out if you read, BUT FIRST! Please vote on the POLL to know who I should pair with Lucy. I beg of you...! And SABERTOOTH would appear in just a few chapters away. Just a few more, please be patient.

**Proofread by: SolemNiTee (as usual)**

* * *

**_Last time on 'Bitten':_**

_"You have disappointed me and the Holy Name of Mavis. You have betrayed your brother: Gray Fullbuster, and your sister: Lucy Heartfilia. Heart broken they left, because of your jokes, and took it too far. Now they got serious, and dealt both physical and mental damage" he stated. Then he glared at Natsu, "Natsu Dragneel, you are to blame. Why is it that you don't like Gray?! Don't you accept him as your brother? What about Lucy?! No offense, but you were ignoring her since they went back from Edolas! Now in the S-Class Exams, you left the two in the island. Who knew that they could still be alive? What if they died?! We will be called murderers and you'll damage the guild's name! Further more, I hereby, warn you, Natsu Dragneel. If you disobey one more rule, you will be expelled from all the guilds in Fiore and remain a wandering mage!" _

_"Gah, what a bunch of sympathetic losers! I'll get you, Gray, someday, I'll kill...I'll kill the one you love, and feel the pain!"_

* * *

Chapter 7 - Joining

Days passed, Gray and Lucy didn't do that much. They just hunt every night and tell stories about each other. While doing that, they cleared the memory of what happened in Fairy Tail when they got back. Lucy decided to join another guild, but she made sure that Gray would like the idea. So now she made her way to Gray's house, with her cloak and hood on. She knocked at the door and waited for Gray to open it.

When Gray opened it to see who it was, he was delighted to see Lucy, and he seriously needed a big hug right now. Of course, he only imagined what it would be like to hug the Lucy Heartfilia of Magnolia. He flashed him a smile that any girl, specifically fangirl can't resist. But this chick is different, she's always set up for the game 'hard-to-get'. Gray admired her for that, a girl who never ran after boys. Unfortunately, it's the other way around. Gray had to go all the top to win her heart.

"So, what brings you here, Luce? It's too early for hunting, you know?" he asked her softly.

Lucy just winked. "Well, yes, but I was wondering if you could agree to the idea of joining a new guild. I heard there were new guilds established here in Magnolia after a year, since Fairy Tail is actually getting higher reputation, they got jealous. I asked around town to know which are the newest guilds leading and they are: Bloody Moon, Werewolf Claw and Fury Blades . Of course Bloody Moon is on the lead, and even closer to Fairy Tail. They never show up during the day though, they always do their jobs at the darkness..." Lucy explained, putting a finger to her lips.

Gray nodded, it wouldn't be that bad, would it? "Of course I agree. We can't murder any more hunters during the night, we're already criminals! We need money and taste once again, human food. We'll go to this 'Bloody Moon' you were talking about, it sounds fun. After all, I need shade for my genuine skin" he bragged.

The blonde just sweat dropped. "There you go again with your genuine skin, I don't believe it is. But, thank you, very much Gray! For agreeing to join another guild. I'll meet you later at sunset at South Gate Park. Be sure to be ready though, since they don't allow weaklings in there. Not that, we're weak at the first place" she grinned, "I really want us in Bloody Moon. Bye.."

Lucy put on her hood back and skipped happily towards who-knows-where. Gray sighed at the scene, watching another being like him look innocent, but in real, both their hands have been tainted with blood and sin. Their hearts may have been soft, but they weren't as pure. "Someday, I'll try accepting the fact that everyone are sinners" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Gray yawned, rubbing his eyes. He's too sleepy to walk to their destination. And yes, Lucy got irritated at him for not sleeping at day. She already reminded him countless of times to sleep at day and work at night. He didn't listen to her, he really can't do what vampires really do in their daily lives; that is..if they're even alive. Lucy tried to cool down a bit so she could not land a sucker punch on Gray's face. He yawned for the 10th time tonight, seriously, how sleepy can he get?

At last after 30 minutes of walking, they reached the guild of Bloody Moon. It was red and black all over, at least you could see some white in some zones of the guild. To Lucy, it looked gothic and artistic, what an author would think. For Gray it looked haunted and creepy, he shuddered at the thought of entering it. The lights on the windows were on but they were just simply lights coming from candles in the room.

Lucy squinted at the windows, she guessed it was too dim inside. She shrugged it off and dragged Gray to the entrance, where he already regretted at the idea of joining it. The great and mighty Gray Fullbuster just suddenly fell on his knees to beg Lucy not to enter anymore.

"I beg of you, Luce! Let's leave the place, it's creeping me out!" Gray pleaded, not in a scared way but in an intimidating tone. He tried to pull Lucy out of the porch but she was too strong and pulled him instead, loosing both their balance. They landed on top of each other as they rolled inside the guild itself.

The members, who were dressed in black and red just like Gray and Lucy, examined the two people who just barged inside, and in a very awkward position. A brown haired woman approached them as Lucy and Gray got off each other with their powerful kicks. "Um, do you need anything? It looks like you are mages, correct?" she smiled at them. Her red eyes observed their movement, and was quite impressed.

Lucy nodded, recovering from the hard blow Gray had sent. "Yes, Ma'm. We're hoping we could join the guild.." Lucy replied politely, gaining a grin from the mysterious brunette. Lucy looked around, seeing why all their eyes are red and some even have fangs. Could it be? She cleared her mind, it must just be a weird coincidence.

"My name is Cameron Lethalite, you can call me Camie, I am the master here. The third master, actually. You may join the guild if you passed our screening. Are you sure you both are willing to do it? Not all who take the screening test can get out here alive.." the brunette stated creepily which sent multiple chills to Gray's spine. Lucy, on the other hand, ignored how the word 'alive' was emphasized.

She nodded bravely. "We're ready, and we're willing, ma'm" she said as polite as ever. Cameron just laughed and led them to a dim room, where a table was set on the middle. Cameron appeared with a tray in her hands. On the tray are two slim glasses of red liquid, that attracted Gray and Lucy's attention, but controlled themselves.

Cameron offered the drinks. "If you drink this glass of blood, you are officially members of—". She sweat dropped, and blinked twice. The glasses are already empty, and only smudges of red gushy liquid was left on them. Gray and Lucy's fangs were already visible, and Cameron smirked. "—right.."

"Lovely...You are now members of Bloody Moon. But before I stamp you with the guild marks, I'm sure that from this 'screening test', you already noticed, right?" Cameron winked and patted their backs. And what she meant about those who failed the screening test were NORMAL HUMANS, who were too afraid to drink the blood. Hence, they cannot leave the place alive, since they would be eaten by Cameron herself. And to all the members, she was so lucky to have that position: Being the master and sucking the blood out of normal humans who failed the test.

Lucy chuckled a bit. "Actually, I think it was just a horrible coincidence. But then again, from this test, I learned that all of you, including us, are vampires. Wow, are we all vampires in here?" Lucy asked. Cameron just nodded and shrugged.

"We all are, and we all accept all vampires in the guild. Tell me, how did you become vampires?" Cameron asked them.

Gray and Lucy looked at each other. "We were bitten by Zeref, the first Pure blooded Vampire, or the creator of the vampire race himself in Tenroujima. He trained us for a year, and then said that we should go back to our previous guild. Unfortunately, they forgot who we are so we joined this one" Lucy explained honestly.

Cameron's jaw dropped, she never met two vampires in her entire life, to be bitten by the first vampire in history. And better yet, they were trained by him, Zeref, the one and only. She gasped loudly, earning two worried looks from Gray and Lucy. "Oh nuts! You two must be super strong, and I fear you! I resign my position in this guild and pass it to you...?" she asked for Gray's name.

Gray frowned. "Gray Fullbuster..." he said emotionless, with a poker face stuck to himself.

She squealed in delight. "How shocking! What a lovely name! Please tell me, Fourth Master, what is the name of your lovely companion? To me, it seems you have quite a 'connection' with her" Cameron snickered as she caught both of them blush. Gray didn't answer though because Lucy cut him off.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, miss Lethalite. And no, I have no 'connection' with Gray. He's just my close friend, and we just helped each other since we seriously have no idea what to do in our daily lives besides the killing.." Lucy said seriously, earning a curious look from Gray.

Cameron nodded understandingly, knowing how hard it is for them to fall into evil because they had no choice. "I clearly understand what you meant, Lucy. I also heard about how much people disappear every night in Magnolia. Anyways, clearing that topic off, welcome to Bloody Moon! And feel free to make friends with the other vampires. Just make sure you choose a job at least twice a month" Cameron said, luring them outside the room.

Before the two could even thank her, she already announced: "Everyone listen up! This is Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia. Both trained by Lord Zeref and bitten by himself! I also resigned my position and passed it on to Gray, who will guide us to bloody custody!"

* * *

**Ending Notes: Chapter 7 is done, Holy Name of Mavis! Know more about 'Bloody Moon' and its members in the next chapter of 'Bitten'. And I am sure that you will like some of the OCs. Thanks again to SolemNiTee, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BESTIE :D**

**Let's sing SolemNiTee a HAPPY BIRTHDAY song~~ And my birthday is on July 4, please give me gifts. Joking. But if you want to please just send a message, no buying stuff needed.**

**Okay that's enough for Ending Notes. Please stay tuned, BYE~~!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Vampires

**Bitten**

**A/N: YOOOO MINNA~! No, Gray will not lead them to bloody custody. He has a kind heart, and everything here would be explained. Plus, just a few more chapters and Sabertooth will enter. But first of all, please be patient. This is just a filler chapter, kind of filler-like. BTW, I'm SolemNiTee, TAKING OVER! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Proofread by: Riebelle-chan**

* * *

**_Last time on 'Bitten':_**

_"Everyone listen up! This is Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia. Both trained by Lord Zeref and bitten by himself! I also resigned my position and passed it on to Gray, who will guide us to bloody custody!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - Vampires**_

Chapter 8 - Vampires

Weeks have gone, Cameron introduced Lucy and Gray to almost everyone. Gray had been doing well with the leadership, since he was trained by Cameron when it comes to these kinds of stuff. Every vampire had been crushing on Lucy, but Gray defended her and they would hopelessly give up. But one man didn't give up yet, because this is Gray's new rival in the guild, his name is Ren Mizatthe, bitten by a pure blooded vampire. Gray tried ignoring him though, but Lucy seemed quite interested in him.

Lucy saw Gray with a scowl on his face after he caught Lucy and Ren in a conversation. She approached him in her sweetest aura so he may not be offended. "Gray, are you okay? You look...a bit off lately" Lucy tried saying. Gray groaned and shook his head, maybe he did not want any company. Offended, Lucy strode off to the request board, to do something.

Before she could reach the request board, two identical kids blocked her path with weapons hidden behind their backs. But Lucy's eyes were fast and she quickly snatched both their knives from their tight grip. The two kids frowned, knowing that their knives have been grabbed easily. One of the kids, the girl, named Azure Tenford, sighed. "Lucy, why are you so fast and intelligent? I wanna be like you someday!" she said, with sparkles in her eyes.

On the other hand, the boy, which is Azure's twin: Denim Tenford, gritted his teeth. He accused a finger towards Lucy, who seemed to be ignoring him. "Oi, Azure! This woman isn't fair! She doesn't give us chances to do a mission with her! This is why we're killing her, dummy!" he whined.

Lucy laughed, and ruffled his hair, which angered him even more. "Silly boy! Your weapons won't work against me! Even so, let's go on a mission tonight, then? I'm sure it would be fun..." she tried suggesting. Azure and Denim paused for a moment, thinking whether they should agree or not. Azure merely nodded, but Denim was still frozen.

"You know, vampires, aren't usually fragile, Denim. We are creatures who seemed alive, but already dead. You can't kill a vampire unless you stabbed its heart or rip its head off and burn it. But since they are bitten by Zeref, neither would work, so both Master Gray and Lady Lucy wouldn't be affected by any attacks. Zeref probably gave them authority over vampires" a voice interrupted, coming from Xam Alickins, the beautiful redhead, who just walked towards them with a cup of blood in her hands.

The three turned to her, she actually was the smartest in the guild. They gave her curious looks, now even the whole guild looked at her. Xam shrugged as she took a sip of the blood. "Zeref, whoever he bites, will be his successors. Whoever his successors are, will have the authority to rule vampires until he looses his life. Technically, that is quite impossible, for Lord Zeref is immortal. Except if he tried to kill himself, which is not possible as well because I heard he attempted to commit suicide, but failed. Only that fire eating bastard in Fairy Tail can defeat him. Unless his successors defend him, then there would be no problem. If he dies together with his successors, the vampire race would be extinct without the power provided by Lord Zeref. We would fall on our knees against humans and more or less die. If we vampires stay strong to protect the successors and Lord Zeref, we would live. Unfortunately, I heard vampire hunters are becoming more and more alert to our every movement! Heck, I could even feel one watching me right now!" Xam shuddered.

Gray heard it all, and he just found out that he should be the one being protected, not the one protecting. He listened more to Xam's words as the guild murmured. Xam glanced at Gray, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Well it's decided. Not because I am the boss, but if it is your duty to protect us, then so be it. Otherwise, if you failed to do this, we will be the ones protecting you, to save our race. We won't fall to those humans, never even bother think about it! But they would not fall before us, like we're kings. There would come a time that we would get along with our past beings. It's called peace. But to get peace, we should have war. We'll go at that point, but still...We are not ruling over humans whatsoever" Gray declared.

More murmurs are heard, some disagreed. Some wanted to rule over humans, but some really wanted to have peace with them. Gray got irritated about complaints coming from some of the members who disagreed on not ruling humans. His eyes glowed brightly and the guild silenced. Lucy stared at him, not knowing what she should do. Gray smashed the table. "Enough! What's the point of ruling humans, tell me one valid reason to justify that we should rule over them. I can't see any benefit from it than our stomachs filled with eternal blood. But is it really eternal? Prove to me that we should or will rule over them" Gray commanded.

Ren, who slid out from his back, put an arm around Gray's shoulder. "Relax, brother. I, too, don't see no difference. If we rule them, we just eat them, then their race would eventually disappear. So why do we rule them for? So that they may not plan on their assault against us? If we should truly kill humans, specifically, the hunters should be hunted. After all, it's like when they hunt vampires, they're like the Prey hunting for the Predator. That is not proper for the balance of the universe. And furthermore, it's unusual at the same time" he said slyly.

Lucy nodded. She agreed with Ren's idea, much to Gray's dismay. Not that he rooted for him, but Gray admitted that he was a little jealous of Ren. Gray sighed and frowned. "I hate to say this but...Ren is right.." Gray started saying, shocking Ren a little. Lucy smiled, knowing that he finally accepted Ren as a friend. "Our future depends on Lord Zeref. Us, successors of him, will fight even if it's the last thing we would do to protect our race. And we will exterminate those hunters by any means necessary. Now all of you, go now and do what you must" he ordered.

The guild fell silent for a while, but eventually got back to its normal state. Ren sat beside Gray with an epic-curious look plastered on his face. Gray pretended to ignore him but decided to listen to him anyway. "Tell me, Master Gray Fullbuster, why did you agree with me? For once, I never thought you would tell me I am right. Are you doing this because you are afraid that I might steal Lucy away from you?" Ren asked, now smirking.

Gray gritted his teeth, almost wanting to punch the lights out of the dark brown haired man beside him. "If it makes Lucy happy, then I am cool with it. But be aware of this, Ren Mizatthe. If you dare lay a hand on Lucy in a lethal way, that 'lethal way' will be doubled and returned to you. You're not just harming my partner, you are harming the Princess of Vampires. And I am not her bodyguard, but soon, I would be her prince in shining armor. Watch me, Ren" Gray replied coolly.

Ren scoffed. "Prince my ass, Gray. I would like to see you try, but sooner or later, you would fail. I would be glad to take her hand and ask her to a dance in some party, but will never be the good guy if I see Lucy in another man's arms. Tell me, Gray, did you ever compliment Lucy?" Ren asked.

Gray flinched, struck by his question. Did he ever compliment Lucy? Did he? Or did he just see her as a friend that would like him for a little while? He shook his head, drinking the last amount of blood his mug has. "A woman doesn't need compliments from a liar like you. It is better to stay silent, than to lie, and end up in jeopardy, Ren. My business with you is done. Leave Lucy alone, Ren. He is not yours nor mine, but to nobody. It's up to her to decide, don't go all being arrogant. I'm going to fill myself" Gray said finally, smashing the mug down at the table.

Before Gray could even stand, his spy: Erick, just came back from his mission. "Master Gray! I heard news from the gossips spreading around Magnolia! And it was proven with my very eyes, sir!" Erick said. Gray nodded, letting him continue what his report is.

"Fairy Tail has been vanquished by Lord Zeref's dragon: Acnologia in Tenroujima, Fairy Tail's very own private island! No a single bit of it was left, it was covered by the large ocean! Acnologia disappeared in the endless sky, and Zeref is nowhere to be found. Fairy Tail members who were in the island, just passed away this afternoon, sir. This is according to the Magic Council" Erick said, panting.

Gray laughed evilly. "Good. Now we could ambush Magnolia anytime we want. Unfortunately, we won't do that, Erick. Excellent job, though, Erick! I will see to it that your reputation as the guild's very own spy would double. And that your salary would increase! Those fairies will be torn apart limb from limb. After all, you know what they say, right Erick?"

Erick just gulped, looking a bit scared on what his boss is saying. "Um...I don't know, sir, I apologize for my stupidity" Erick replied.

Gray laughed in a lower tone, ruffling Erick's hair, making it messier than usual. "At least you know you are a bit of that, anyways, you're smarter than you think. But as they say, an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. Which to say is, revenge, Erick. Revenge. But we did not do it, did we? Fate did! Although... Everyone! Let us have moments of silence, for dear fairies passed away...Do not rejoice, for fate could do it to us, too"

* * *

Before Lucy left, Gray offered to take her home. Lucy agreed to this, only to find out that she would have a rather long talk than just a walk to her apartment. She never thought this day would come, when Gray would talk about Ren Mizatthe and Lucy's relationship. Lucy took it as they were close friends.

"Lucy, what exactly is your relationship with Ren? Not that I am jealous or anything, I just want you to be safe. Or it's not that I don't trust Ren, I just don't like his schemes sometimes. As much as possible, please avoid him for a while" Gray said suddenly.

Ren Mizatthe, the dark brown haired vampire, with luxurious ocean blue eyes - not even one girl can escape from his handsome looks, except Erza though, she's a bit of an exception. Lucy didn't look on to him as a 'crush' or a 'mutual understanding partner', he's more of a close friend that would act like the protective boyfriend. But no, they're just friends, and Lucy wanted it to stay like that. Gray didn't understand though, he's too insecure for Lucy.

Lucy chuckled. "Well, Gray. I understand that he would be clingy at times, but we're just friends, Gray. Right now, I am not looking for any relationship with a guy. There would be a right time for that. But personally, I want to thank you Gray. For being there, as my brother, my best friend and my partner in crime..." Lucy stated slowly. Gray listened, his eyes glued to the ground. "...when I found you in that island, I felt happy because I am not alone. Fate gave me you, so I wouldn't be all alone. And now, is the time, you proved to me, that you really are a true friend. A friend that will never give up his other friend to danger. Not that Ren is a threat, though. It's just that, I want to thank you for at least caring about me. Unlike HIM, who dumped me in that cold night, where my new life began. Serendipity, as they call it. Thank you Gray" she continued, giving Gray a tight hug.

If Lucy could see from behind, Gray was blushing big time, with a smile plastered on his face. "It's what a 'brother' and a 'friend' is supposed to do. You're my responsibility, and I hope I can stay to be the 'responsible brother' who would never hurt her sister, both physically and emotionally. You're welcome, Lucy. And I will protect you no matter what! Don't forget that" Gray replied as Lucy pulled away from her hug. He didn't look back though, he just continued walking her to her apartment.

The two didn't know, that Ren watched from behind, his fangs visible. His angry blue eyes glowed bright red, and he nearly pounced on Gray and might as well killed him. He growled as he clasped on the stake he was holding with a mallet. "I am a vampire and a vampire hunter at the same time. I can be both, but for now, I will hunt that bastard. And Lucy would be mine. Gray Fullbuster, your time has come, to die. Even if it's worth with my hands being tainted, by Lord Zeref's successor's blood" he growled silently in the midst of darkness.

* * *

**Ending Notes: GrayLu moment, ehh? Soon, you'll have Zercy moments, then request any moment, just PM me. I lost inspiration, I don't know why... I'm so depressed, I lost my INSPIRATION. Happy Birthday, to Riebelle-chan our dearest PROOFREADER of this chapter and the original author. **

**Hope you understood what they said...**


	9. Chapter 9 - Pure

**Bitten**

**A/N: This is the 9th chapter of 'Bitten'. There are lots of surprises that would await you here~! Don't worry they're good surprises, and the main pairing in this story is RoLu. Rogue had 66% of the votes in the poll, and the 33% is for Gray. 0% goes to Natsu, Zeref, Sting and the OC. **

**ROLU IS THE PAIRING, MINNA~!**

**Proofread by: SolemNiTee**

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - Pure**_

Denim had sent another kick, but failed due to Lucy's agility. He smirked, making sure that Azure had hit her. Unfortunately for the two, they both didn't get the chance to hit Lucy, even if they are quicker than normal humans. Denim sighed hoping that he could land a direct hit someday to his new trainer: Lucy Heartfilia. Both he and his twin panted heavily, while Lucy just yawned and checked her fingernails.

Lucy glanced at them, all tired and sweaty. "Well? I think it's about time we all take a break, Denim and Azure. I'll see to it that you both get a bit quicker at the end of the month. For now, go have your supper or anything. I'm going to the guild" she said sweetly, and bid them goodbye.

She walked out of East Forest, but her path was blocked by a certain dark brown haired mage: Ren Mizatthe, who eagerly smiled at her. One might even melt, but Lucy was not really going after his looks. Yes, he can be a flirt at times, specifically to Lucy. "Lady Luce, how was your training session with the duo? You look...unharmed. Did you even train?" he sounded surprised, by the fact that he had no scratches or dust in her skin at all.

Lucy just nodded, ignoring the fact that he was a bit offended because she did not meet his eyes. Ren sighed and let her passed through. "Well then, just making sure. Sorry for interrupting, you may pass" he said politely, offering the free way she was supposed to use. Lucy thanked him a little and continued walking in the fog, unaware of what's happening back at the forest she just exited.

Ren gawked at her till she disappeared in the darkness, a smirk clearly showing on his face. He turned around, only to meet two red eyes watching him a meter far. It was Bloody Moon's guild master: Gray Fullbuster, his fangs shining in the moonlight, and his eyepatch nowhere to be found in his flawless face. He glared at Ren, knowing that he had schemes with Lucy, and because he heard what he said last night: About being both a vampire and a hunter of himself. Gray was quite impressed though, since he would never thought a gentleman like Ren would betray his own race. He even agreed about Gray's idea of not ruling over humans. But how could he?

His smirk didn't disappear. "Gray Fullbuster. I swore you heard last night about me. And it's clear that you are not happy about it. Shall I tell you the reason why I am planning to kill you?" Ren asked arrogantly. Gray didn't reply, his eyes were focused on Ren's.

"If you're not answering, then SILENCE, to me, means YES. The reason I want to kill you is so that Lord Zeref will bow down before me, since his poor successors failed to protect him. And if Zeref does, humans do, together with the vampires and the evil creatures he made from his magic. I, Ren Mizatthe, will reign over you all, with power and fall before me! Right before my eyes, and worship me! Zeref made a wrong mistake about destroying Fairy Tail. If those strong bastards of Fairy Tail are gone, I can do all the trouble I want. Oh, the Magic Council you say? Before I even make my move on ruling over them, I have to make sure that all demons of the underworld will rise from burning ashes and destroy the Magic Council. Not even their strongest forces can defeat those 'demons' I would summon. With that, I have the power, the intelligence, the skill, the authority to rule over every being in this planet!" Ren explained, running towards Gray and let out all his might in his kick.

Gray dodged it in a flick. He moved his arm to the left and punched Ren in the gut. He was immediately sent flying to the trees on his right. Gray's eyes glowed, they were as red as blood now, and they were gaping down at Ren, who coughed out some blood. He wiped the blood off his face and floated over Gray, but of course, was pulled down and he fell to his knees before him. Ren couldn't control his body anymore, he was on one knee, kneeling before Gray and his head downwards.

Gray entered his mind with his cursed eye, and performed illusions. On the real world, you would see Ren screaming and yelping in agony as the illusions flooded his mind. He was scared, he never thought that Zeref's successors would be this strong. Ren screamed louder than before, he wanted to get out of this nightmare. Gray was too strong for him, and knew that his plans would never work. Yet he could hear Gray's words in the outside world.

"Ren Mizatthe. One does not simply take over the world if his power cannot even match a normal mage's. I noticed you are more on talk than on action. Do you want me to show you how a real 'battle' is? Or maybe I had done too much. Welcome to my world of illusions. You will be trapped there in your worst nightmares and end up dead by morning. No one can escape my fantasies that easily, but if so, then I shall fight you in my normal mage your death will be sealed in your unfortunate dreams, if you fail" Gray said and left him behind to rot.

He watched Ren suffer the consequences provided by hell, or Lord Zeref. His power is truly amazing, and will sometimes hide it using his normal ice magic. A few minutes later, Ren breathed in heavily, and escaped from the shadows that chased him in his dream space. He glared at Gray, who seemed to be smirking at him. "You will pay for this, Gray Fullbuster! Fight me in your state as you wish!" Ren hollered.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

Blades of ice sprouted out of Gray's arms and started slashing them in every direction to hit Ren, while he gracefully dodged them even with such bruises he got from Gray's blows. Ren laughed at him as his ice blades disappeared.

"That's odd, look who's failing now! Phoenix Descend: Boiling Earth!" Ren shouted, and formed a smirk. Gray jumped up to a large boulder near the trees, to avoid the lava erupting from the rocky ground. Ren just hovered on it, due to his magnificent vampire floating skills. Gray never floated, though, since he didn't really want it. The lava melted almost three-fourths of the place, much to the citizen's dismay from afar.

Gray panicked, not that he was afraid of fire, or that his weakness is fire. It's that he never wanted to pay for the damages he had done. He quickly froze the place with his thickest layers of ice. Ren gritted his teeth as the ice melted and turned into water, making the lava cool. "Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!"

A large sword appeared in Gray's hands, letting out cold steam. With his perfect swordsmanship, he nearly sliced Ren in half if it wasn't for his incredible speed. Ren circled around him, making smoke from the ashes, to blind Gray. Ren failed in doing so, since the Excalibur dealt a large slice on his face. He winced and yelped, which caused him to stop and fall on the ground.

Large drops of blood fell from his face as he landed in the soft ashes. The blood attracted Gray, which caused his fangs to appear. But his business with Ren isn't done yet. Once again, Ren was on his knees, kneeling down before Gray. His red eyes glowed, creating illusions down at his mind. Ren didn't manage to escape these ones, for they reminded him of his most painful memories: the death of his own brothers.

"Not only do you deal with a painful memory, you are dealing with a one-sided love. Don't you get it? Lucy doesn't return your feelings for her. Neither does she with me. But either way, I accept what's coming on to me. Accept what fate has given you. For fate gave you life, which is the most valuable thing to have. Even if we're called as 'dead', our state is being alive. Do not let greed and power take over you, Ren. It would bring no luck, just jeopardy against the whole race to both humanity and vampires. Although, I want to apologize deeply for your brothers are deceased. I'm sorry, Ren, but it is also my responsibility to keep anyone from harming Lord Zeref, even if it's worth loosing a friend." Gray said, leaving Ren in tears as flashbacks of his brothers' death flooded his mind.

* * *

Gray returned to the guild, only to find out Lucy sleeping on the counter, with Xam beside her. She immediately noticed their master return and she didn't like how he looked or smelled; his scent mixed with blood, smoke and Ren's, clothes dusty and ripped apart. Only one thing came to Xam's mind and it's a fight with Ren. No one in the guild would take on Gray Fullbuster other than Ren, his love rival, she thought, or his frenemy.

The members didn't seem to mind. After all, Gray would always return from a fight almost every single night. Probably, because of his hunting. But this time it's different, from the way they looked and how he did.

"Master Gray, are you okay?" asked Erick, running over to him with a worried look on his face. Erick, the overly attached assistant of Gray, would do anything for him. Not that he's afraid of him, or he has power. It's just that he admired Gray for everything he does, even with the good advice.

Gray nodded and proceeded to his office, ignoring a bunch of stares he got. He sat down a chair, removed his ripped clothes and dressed up in new ones from his cabinet. He closed his eyes, clearing the thoughts of what happened earlier. And the words of Zeref, before they left the island.

_"Gray. I have to tell you something about Lucy. It's a bit important, so I hope you understand. She has something to do with Rogue Cheney, the young shadow dragon slayer. They would have good bonds in the future, and I fear that you might get angry. Plus I didn't bite her for no reason. It's because she's a pure vampire before she even knew it. She has to be bitten by a pure blooded one for her powers as a vampire to activate. Her parents have connections with me. I would explain everything when I return to you after seven years" said Zeref._

_Gray blinked, he has no idea who Rogue Cheney is. "I see..What do you want me to do, master? Do you need me to do something for you?" he asked politely._

_Zeref nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. I want you to make sure they see each other. And protect her from any other men who wanted to catch her attention. Lucy would be fitted for Rogue Cheney, only. I know it's hard to believe a young child would have a relationship with Lucy. Age doesn't matter. I will do something about it. I just need you to be Lucy's guardian, and fend of the dangers. She is dear to me in a way you wouldn't understand. Can you do that?"_

_Gray, who pondered for a while, just gave him a nod. "I'll try to do my best. How important is he to Lucy, master?"_

_"Do not get jealous, Gray. I promise I would do something about it. And if you see he's not perfect enough, I suppose you can replace him" Zeref winked, making him blush, "but on the other hand if the two seemed interested in each other, I can't do anything about it...Protect her, make me proud."_

Gray, who seem relaxed for quite a while now, wondered why that Rogue Cheney is so important to Lucy's life. Zeref, on the other hand, said that he would return. The question is when exactly in seven years? He didn't know about it, but maybe if he would come, he could ask him a bunch of queries troubling his mind. And he's sure Zeref can answer all of them.

* * *

**Ending Notes: ALICE, why you always in a hurry?! Your fault for not checking the USB~~! Anyways...Chapter 10 will be next week I think.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Apology

**Bitten**

**A/N: Or more like the conversation. It's okay if you don't read it. I was just so surprised. BTW, this is just a filler chapter okay. Dedicated to Alice and Jeanette. Actually, she requested it. And she liked talking a lot. This CHAPTER is all yours. ALL YOURS. It's a filler yet it's important, so I suggest you read it still. NO LEMONS HERE. Just a biting part...**

**Here's the conversation...**

**Solemnitee and the others: SURPRISE!**  
**Me: Oh...My...Glob**

**Yes they prepared a surprise birthday party for me. Makes incredible sense since I turned 13 years old. I'm really touched by you guys and I wasn't expecting Solemnitee to be a part of it. Sigh...**

**Solemnitee: You really thought I can't come to your birthday?  
Me: Of course you idiot! I was so hurt that all of my friends were busy and it turned out...YOU WERE ATTENDING!  
Solemnitee: Well sorry if I had to keep it a secret..Happy Birthday again, Rie :3  
Me: S-shut up...**

**Solemnitee: And that's how you get her tsundere. PROOFREAD BY YOURS TRULY, ME, SOLEMNITEE. Rawr :3**

* * *

_**Last time on 'Bitten':**_

_"Not only do you deal with a painful memory, you are dealing with a one-sided love. Don't you get it? Lucy doesn't return your feelings for her. Neither does she with me. But either way, I accept what's coming on to me. Accept what fate has given you. For fate gave you life, which is the most valuable thing to have. Even if we're called as 'dead', our state is being alive. Do not let greed and power take over you, Ren. It would bring no luck, just jeopardy against the whole race to both humanity and vampires. Although, I want to apologize deeply for your brothers are deceased. I'm sorry, Ren, but it is also my responsibility to keep anyone from harming Lord Zeref, even if it's worth loosing a friend."_

_'Gray, who seem relaxed for quite a while now, wondered why that Rogue Cheney is so important to Lucy's life. Zeref, on the other hand, said that he would return. The question is when exactly in seven years? He didn't know about it, but maybe if he would come, he could ask him a bunch of queries troubling his mind. And he's sure Zeref can answer all of them.'_

* * *

**_Chapter 10 -__ Apology_**

Xam who seemed quite curious, followed the trail of his tracks. She made sure Lucy was safe in Erick's hands. Yet she was really eager to know where Ren went, her first love. While walking there, she remembered when they first met and how he saved her from nearly dying and getting raped.

_"Tsk...Tsk...What can I do now? I'm so tired..." Xam cried a little, with glints in her eyes. She rested herself in a small corner of the buildings. Xam placed her loads down, and sighed. She has no home, no money, no food but she only has magic, of a vampire's. Her back rested on a large trash bin, even though it reeks. Same goes for the creek just half a meter from her. Knowing that it's not the best place, she pulled herself up and wandered grimly into the dark streets of Magnolia. _

_She was physically weak, and she doesn't have much magic power left. Her vampire senses, which were also going low, told her that it's not safe and a group of strong, beefy men were following her. Xam sighed, there was no hope for her left. The group of men already appeared before her, eyeing her with malicious eyes. Xam went into a fighting stance but the men just laughed. It was obvious that she's gonna faint any minute now. Before Xam knew it, she was dragged to another corner and pinned to the wall. _

_One of the men, whose abs were showing, removed her cloak and chuckled. The other men followed, and Xam closed her eyes, tears coming out of them. They were about to pounce at her greedily when a man appeared. A tall teenager, with dark brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. Suddenly, his eyes glowed red, Xam knew because she opened her eyes and saw another vampire. He immediately took them out at once, with such strength and Xam fell to the ground. Before she could realize impact, the teenager, who just appeared, caught her in time._

_"Miss are you alright? Are you safe? Did they hurt you?" he interrogated quickly, worry filled his eyes. Xam couldn't answer, either she was too shocked or too weak to say something. She just nodded her head and fell asleep._

_Xam opened her eyes, only to see that she was bandaged and dressed in clean clothes. She tilted her head, seeing that her luggage was safe. Xam looked around and saw the man before, who saved her from getting harassed. He was smiling at her, and she nearly melted. She blushed shades of red, but the man just chuckled._

_"It's okay. You're in my house. I'm Ren Mizatthe. It's your turn to tell me, your name lovely miss. I hope you don't mind" he asked sweetly. Xam blushed fiercely, but she sighed in defeat. At least she's healthy now, and a fresh aroma filled her nose, which made her hungry. She wondered when was the last time she ate something healthy and human-made, not human-need._

_Ren, who kept his smile on, raised an eyebrow. "I honestly don't mind.." she began, "My name is Xam. Xam Alickins. Thank you for saving me last time, I owe you. I'm sorry if I have to be a burden I mean you took me to your house..." she said embarrassed. Seeing Ren giggle a little made her a little better and from her opinion he looked quite 'cute'._

_He shook his head. "I don't mind. After all, I know your true self. So we don't have to reveal that for now. And no, you're not a burden, it's okay if you want to stay with me for a while. And you HAVE TO because: 1.) You don't have anywhere else to stay, 2.) Not being rude but you don't have that much money and 3.) You don't have a food. In order to avoid that, since you're a mage and a vampire like me, I'll join you to my guild: Bloody Moon" he replied. He helped Xam up and winked at her, making her turn red but he just laughed softly._

_"Um...Thank you...But it's okay. I'll join your guild...I hope they accept me, though. I never belonged to a guild before" Xam said, worried. But Ren, who felt pity for the lonely girl, hugged her tight. _

_Xam blushed, for the nth time. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'll take care of you. And Bloody Moon is a good guild, they accept people like you and me. I'll stay beside you if I have to, just to see you smile" he said tightening the embrace, "I promise to keep you safe and protect you from any danger. I will never hurt you"_

And Ren did, until he got his eyes laid on Lucy Heartifilia. She wasn't jealous, not really. She was happy for Ren. In those days, she would often try to confess her feelings to her, but Ren would think that they were words of friendship and stuff. Now that she arrived, she would try again and see if he would never hurt her, just like what he promised.

She saw Ren, trying to get up but laid flat on the ground. His body is covered with his own blood, and somehow mixed with Gray's. But to Xam, it isn't the blood which makes you hungry, it's the blood that makes you fall in love. She hurried to him, and checked if he was still alive. Xam hoped he is, for she didn't want to see her first love die in her own eyes.

Ren who saw her, smiled weakly, hoping it wouldn't be his last. "X-xam. Why are you h-here? You're not the o-one who s-should protect me. You remember my promise, don't you?" he stuttered, not that she's here, but he was about to die. But he doesn't want to.

Xam shook her head. "I know. Right now, let the promise be my promise to you too. I'm sorry I didn't save you earlier than I was supposed to. Still...I want to tell you that...I...I...I like you. Like, more than a friend 'like'. It's okay if you don't like me back, I just want to see you happy" she said placing her hand on his face.

"I'm sorry, Xam" Ren said, nearly making Xam cry because she's afraid he would reject her, "I'm sorry that I never listened. I should have listened to your confessions. I should have taken them seriously. Instead, I got your heart broken. I deeply apologize. Now that I realize it...I like you and...I...I love you, Xam, since the moment I saw you. I love you, Xam Alickins" he confessed.

Xam shed tears, and blushed at the same time. She pulled him to a tight embrace, which shocked Ren. His eyes widened, not because of the pain, but because he also thought she would never forgive him. "It's okay, Ren. It's okay. I love you, too. And you won't die. Come on, bite me" she commanded. Ren stopped, he never wanted to hurt her.

He disagreed. "I would never do that, I would never hurt you, remember?!" he exclaimed. But Xam insisted, she really wanted him alive.

"You would hurt me if you die. That would be the first time you hurt me. So bite me, to stay alive" she persuaded. Ren sighed in defeat. _'Fair point'_ he thought, _'Still a smart girl, I see. How clever...'._ Ren weakly reached for her neck, and licked it softly, hearing a soft moan from Xam. He quickly bit her in the neck, thrusting his fangs, making Xam wince a little. He just sucked her blood, and he liked the taste of it. Xam, who was a bit pained, clenched her fist instead of showing she's hurt.

After a few minutes, Ren stopped and hugged her tight. "You're a clever girl...I love you, Xam Alickins. Don't you ever forget that" he said finally, crying tears too. Xam hugged back, finally her wish coming true: _To be loved by Ren Mizatthe._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A small smile formed in a lips of a certain mage. His white sash was blown forwards, as the wind blew hard for a cold night like this. He stared at the distance, showing the whole city of Magnolia. Where he would find his two descendants and his successors. He walked again and his black hair bounced as he did.

"It's nearly time..." he said with a soft chuckle, "To erase the evil in this world. For me to die".

* * *

**Ending Notes: More like another conversation between ME, Alice and Solemnitee.**

** you serious?! I'm that cheesy?!  
**

**Me: Not in real life, you're a bit dense, sorry.**

**Solemnitee: But she's good at being a fangirl of Yaoi.**

**Xam: Thanks Solemnitee. At least he can give a 'GOOD DESCRIPTION OF ME'.**

**Me: Hey! **

**Solemnitee: Hahaha..Anyways, Good chapter Rie. It's a nice love story, better than Twilight. Not that I don't like Twilight, it's just really a good story you know?**

**Xam: (-_-") And to think that you would team up with me, SoL.**

**Me: SoL will always team up with me! He is my alter ego, best friend and partner in crime.**

**Solemnitee: More like private pet...**

**Me and Xam: ... (x_x)**

**Solemnitee: (o_o) That sounded awkward...**

**Me: Heck yeah it did.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Zeref (M)

**Bitten**

**A/N: Sup, guys? We had a crazy filler chapter back there. Sorry, I just really need to post it for a certain someone! Just so you know, I typed this even if I have fever. The worst part is, my right eye is itchy so I have to scratch it every minute, even though I am not supposed to. I updated today, because, ALICE forced me to, even if I am heck busy coloring a whole manga page. Coloring page 15 of Chapter 339, I think. The good news is that it would be an undecided story. The poll will not end yet, so I'm giving you another chance. VOTE NOW IN MY PROFILE!**

**WARNING: LIME INCLUDED! THIS DOES NOT CHANGE THE RATING OF THE STORY SINCE IT'S JUST A LIME. THERE ARE NO LEMONS HERE. BUT TO BE SAFE, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.**

**Proofread by: SolemNiTee**

***THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SOL'S BONUS SHOUT OUT BOX***

* * *

_**Last time on 'Bitten':**_

_"You're a clever girl...I love you, Xam Alickins. Don't you ever forget that"_

_"It's nearly time..." he said with a soft chuckle, "To erase the evil in this world. For me to die"._

* * *

**_Chapter 11 - Zeref_**

A few hours passed, Ren and Gray had made it clear in the infirmary while he healed himself. Because Ren was too weak, as a sign of apology, Gray announced that Ren and Xam were about to get engaged, and earned a big slap from Xam. Not for long, Lucy woke up with a bad mood and nearly killed all the crazy noisy members. Erick, on the other hand, calmed her down a bit. And...FAILED.

"Why are you people so noisy?!" Lucy hollered, eyeing on the specific members, "There are people sleeping, including me. Yet you always make a ruckus at three in the morning! Don't you realize that a few hours more the sun will shine? Go home and rest. We do not want to meet the sunshine!". The members froze and weakly nodded. All of them departed the guild and went to their respective homes. Gray was impressed.

He approached Lucy. Until suddenly, a man, with black hair and crimson red eyes barged in the doors of Bloody Moon. Gray and Lucy, and the rest of the members left, knelt before him. Not that they want to do it, but their bodies were controlled. All of them stared at him, Gray and Lucy were shocked the most. They never expected he would really fulfill his promise to them.

The man approached Lucy and Gray near the counter, while others just nearly have their jaws on the floor. He smiled at both of them and ruffled their hair. "So, how's life? Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked.

"MASTER ZEREF!"

* * *

The whole morning passed, the vampires stayed in the guild. Their original creator just entered their guild, and were introduced to him one by one. He joined Bloody Moon, but refused the offer of Gray making him the new master, since he has a higher rank than all of them. Actually, not just the vampires, but over everything. He stayed silent in one table at the corner of the guild, with Lucy and Gray beside him. The members, who were Zeref fanatics, including Ren, just stared at them with awe. No one guessed they could go as close to him like that. Now that Zeref thought about it, he revealed what happened on the island of Tenroujima.

"I did it because of something or someone related to Lucy" Zeref eyed on Gray, "I already told Gray about it, but for now, it will stay as a secret to both of us. I will let Lucy find it out herself, because destiny might get ruined if we do. None of you people should interfere with this. If you do not approve of this so-called secret, I will not approve of you disapproving it" he said.

Lucy got curious. What is the secret? What does it have to do with her? Gray noticed Lucy spacing out a bit and decided to take her somewhere private. The two bid goodbye to Zeref, but he warned Gray not to tell. Not ever. Gray swore to him and dragged Lucy inside the infirmary. Zeref, who understood how private they could be, prohibited anyone from entering.

In the infirmary however, the two started an awkward conversation which nearly led Gray to spill the beans. Thanking God that Lucy didn't notice him say 'his' name, Lucy just shrugged the secret off and went outside to feel fresh air. "Well I don't know what this secret maybe is, but I am sure I would find out eventually" she said happily.

Gray hoped so. But he didn't want her falling in love with 'HIM'. And so to speak, he was IN LOVE with Lucy Heartfilia ever since. He just needed to wait on how the results would go. If 'he' and Lucy failed in liking each other, he would have a chance. If they did, he would never know what to do. Perhaps he needed an advice, but he needed to keep his mouth sealed.

"I'm getting tired of keeping it a secret! I wish it was me who was involved in it!" he thought out loud, making the whole guild, even Zeref look at him weirdly. Now they all got curious, making Lucy frown. So the secret doesn't have Gray in it? But Lucy is? She was getting worried, what if something bad is about to happen to her in this so-called secret? Now she has mixed emotions: Scared, Worried, Anxious and Curious. Yet she felt a little patient. She knew she would know in the future.

Suddenly, they heard a loud smack. It came from Zeref and he just smacked his guild master. Although, he has a higher rank. "Gray. Stop getting everyone curious. You should not...I repeat, should not, think out loud. Keep your opinions to herself. I told you didn't I? If the secret fails, I'll do something about it. So stop worrying yourself and get over it" he said grimly.

Gray gritted his teeth. "I swear, one day, I would get involved. This is too hard for me, right now! I'm going out..." he said and exited the guild. Zeref sighed, what could he do now than let destiny do it for him?

"Children nowadays..." he said.

* * *

_Meanwhile... ***LIME CONTENT***_

In Xam's apartment are two people hugging each other in the bed. Xam woke up first, and yawned. She tried to sit up, but a strong arm pulled her down the bed again. It was Ren's, and his lips immediately crashed on hers. They did this and fought for dominance until she gave up and gasped for air. Ren smirked, knowing that this is where it gets fun.

Xam formed a small smile at the corner of her lips. "You said you wouldn't hurt me, right?" she winked. Ren wondered what she meant by that. "I think now's the great time to break that promise" she said seductively, making Ren blush so hard.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we, Xam?"

And with that, more french kisses followed, and there'are those sweet moans Ren wanted to hear.

* * *

**SolemNiTee's SHOUT OUT BOX!**

**Hello everyone! This must be the best day of my life, proofreading a LIME. I never read a lime before, but I am sure it's not really a lime. It still can be for kids, it's not detailed.**

**Anyways, here's my shout out box. And now I'm shouting out to Riebelle-chan. Let's interrogate her like she killed a person.**

**Question: Where were you last night?  
Riebelle's Answer: I was at my party, dork. What is this anyway?!**

**Question: This is MY SHOUT OUT BOX! Now who were you with last night?  
****Riebelle's Answer: My friends, family and YOU dummy.**  


******Question: What's your favorite food?  
****Riebelle's Answer: You. Wait, that sounded awkward. Just kidding, my favorite food are DOUGHNUTS.**

**********Question: YUUCKK. Why did you write a lime?  
****Riebelle's Answer: To make fans interested...  
**

**************Question: DO you want me to stop?  
****Riebelle's Answer: Heck yeah. Now shut up, I'm doing the ending notes!**  


******************And that's it for today folks, see you next time!**

* * *

**Ending Notes: Enough of that crap above. Gray is winning, you want RoLu or Zercy?! It's not too late to vote. Gather up your friends and let them vote with you! Poll ends after the 18th chapter of the story. Cheers to Solemnitee for having his own Shout Out Box.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Thirsty

**Bitten**

**A/N: Wew, THE LIME. THE LIME. I kept teasing XAM about it in real life. Hey Alice and Jeanette, I know right?! To all you people out there, thank you so much for the Favorites and Follows. I nearly died. Anyways, this is a 7 year timeskip. Read each paragraph carefully so you would understand. And cheers to SoL, for he would join FanFiction soon. Thank you so much for proofreading my stories, even though I hate you.**

**WTF?! IT'S ROGUE WINNING AGAIN?! PEOPLE, PLEASE! ALRIGHT..I'M CLOSING THE VOTES..NOW!**

**Main Pairing (SURE AND NO MORE EXCUSES): RoLu!**

**Even though it's a ROLU, There would still be some GrayLu, for the fans ^_^**

**Proofread by: SolemNiTee**

* * *

_**Last time on 'Bitten':**_

_Suddenly, they heard a loud smack. It came from Zeref and he just smacked his guild master. Although, he has a higher rank. "Gray. Stop getting everyone curious. You should not...I repeat, should not, think out loud. Keep your opinions to herself. I told you didn't I? If the secret fails, I'll do something about it. So stop worrying yourself and get over it" he said grimly._

_Gray gritted his teeth. "I swear, one day, I would get involved. This is too hard for me, right now! I'm going out..." he said and exited the guild. Zeref sighed, what could he do now than let destiny do it for him?_

_"You said you wouldn't hurt me, right?" she winked. Ren wondered what she meant by that. "I think now's the great time to break that promise" she said seductively, making Ren blush so hard._

* * *

**_Chapter 12 - Thirsty_**

_7 Years Later..._

Zeref, Gray and Lucy were the only ones looking still youthful. The others physically evolved to mature adults. Xam and Ren already had twins: Emitian and Joy. Both were healthy children, and yes they were vampires. It had been 7 years since the Tenroujima accident. Zeref revealed it all to Gray. The main reason he summoned Acnologia.

"I know they won't die. Mavis Vermillion would save them, and undo the spell in seven years, which is now. I summoned Acnologia for them so they could learn pain and that I took revenge for Lucy. The main reason is, I predicted they would join the Grand Magic Games, and there I want to test Lucy's strength. Also during the Grand Magic Games, Rogue Cheney will be there. Crocus is where my plan begins. If Lucy and Rogue would have at least a single child born, the child will be blessed with pure darkness, and will be the only one to defeat me and kill me. We don't have to worry about the kid, though. After he releases his full strength at defeating me, his powers would fade or eventually die. That way, we can have peace without WAR" Zeref explained.

From the looks of it, Gray was not impressed. "Whatever. It won't work, I tell you. If they would have a child, Lucy wouldn't want him or her dying just to kill you. Furthermore, she would get mad at you for planning all of this. I tell you, Zeref, it is not easy for Lucy to actually let her child fight. If he or she dies, there would be no peace in that. I look forward to this 'plan' of yours" he said sarcastically.

The black wizard is getting impatient. He had to control Gray's jealousy. No matter how hard he tried for the last seven years, he cannot force him to stop liking Lucy. Zeref sighed, what could he do to take his jealousy away and let the plan work? "Gray I understand your jealousy. If you're taking my plan's failure as the key to be paired up with Lucy, it's a bad idea. I don't wish to hurt you. Hence, stop this business now. You're telling your friend he's in a one-sided love, when you are in one, too. Now that your friend moved on, you should copy his model. It's not happening yet so why the hard feelings? I suggest that before it could even succeed, get over this crap" Zeref scolded, his red eyes glaring at him.

Silence filled the air. Gray pondered, but kept the stoic expression on his face. He hated Zeref's plan. And he had to do something about it before it gets worse. Not that he's really jealous, but he's just protecting the soon-to-be-born child. Zeref is just using Lucy for his own good. Then again, it's for everybody's good for Zeref to be erased in History.

Zeref left him to have his own atmosphere. Now that Gray's alone, he didn't want the silence that much. Before he could take his own leave, he felt hungry. No, THIRSTY. But today it felt different. He was too thirsty. He needed to kill innocent people. Yet he couldn't. He spotted an old man fixing his shop's door. His body moved on his own and stepped towards the man. He cannot control his thirst, he needed blood. Thick, red and delicious blood. He could sense the blood flowing through the man's veins. _'Stop!'_ he said to himself, but he couldn't.

Eventually, out of realization, the old man's body was turned to a corpse laying in the ground. Gray's lips were covered in the red liquid. And his hands were dripping from it, too. He felt quenched for a little while but he's thirsty again. He nearly cried, for he just killed an innocent man. He hurried to the guild, he lost his mind. As soon as he reached Bloody Moon, all the members had their fangs out. That could only mean one thing: they are all THIRSTY. All of them, all the vampires.

Lucy was there, too. She paced, and gripped her stomach. She's really thirsty and hungry at the same time. Until she spotted Gray thinking deeply on the guild's doors and called him over. Gray went towards her, forgetting the fact that he's still covered in blood. But it bothered him why the other vampires didn't go crazy over him. Lucy was drooling, actually, seeing the blood that was smeared all over his clothes, face and hair. He stepped back, but instead Lucy cupped his cheeks. He blushed, what in the world is she going to do next?

Suddenly, Gray felt Lucy's lips crashed to his. **(A/N: Eh you know the rest of the details when kissing, Touche to your imagination. Cheers!)** After that scene, Lucy was still in her thirsty mode. She escaped the guild, much to Gray's dismay, who can't process what just happened. He was on the floor, kneeling, his mind blank, his face red all over and he was blood-free.

Without notice, all the vampires marched to the city and haunted everyone. All the people's innocent dreams were turned to bloody nightmares.

* * *

**Ending Notes: This chapter won't have a shout out box but there would be a funny conversation.**

**Me: So did ya like your lemon, Xam?**

**Xam: No. No. No. No. No. No. No.**

**Me: No? *Cries***

**Xam: No. No. NOSEBLEEEEEEEED!**

**Me: EHH?! YOU LIKED IT?!**

**Xam: Yeaaaaah.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Choices

**Bitten**

**A/N: Okay people let's get this straight. I am a major plot twister, and as you may see, If it is a ROLU story or a GRAYLU one, I should have placed 'Gray' or 'Rogue' on the characters already. But no, I didn't put add their names right? So what does it mean? Why is Riebelle-chan a big crazy idiot you can't understand? The answer is simple. Many of you may have voted for Rogue in the poll, but some still voted in the reviews. I am also counting the reviews, so chill for a while. **

**And I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE.**

**I know this is crazy, but for now, Let's think about GrayLu, shall we? After all, I can't let you hanging on a cliff on why Lucy kissed Gray. Or was it an accident? FinD ouT!**

**Proofread by: SolemNiTee(FINALLY HERE)**

* * *

_**Last time on 'Bitten':**_

_"Whatever. It won't work, I tell you. If they would have a child, Lucy wouldn't want him or her dying just to kill you. Furthermore, she would get mad at you for planning all of this. I tell you, Zeref, it is not easy for Lucy to actually let her child fight. If he or she dies, there would be no peace in that. I look forward to this 'plan' of yours" _

_Without notice, all the vampires marched to the city and haunted everyone. All the people's innocent dreams were turned to bloody nightmares._

* * *

_**Chapter 13 - Choices**_

Everywhere you would look, there would be blood, much to the mayor's dismay. Evil beings known as the vampires have scattered all over Magnolia, thus the Magic Council sending Rune Knights. To their unfortunate decision, their anti-magic weapons don't work on the power of the vampires since they don't use magic but their supernatural strength coming from Zeref. So the Rune Knights were easily defeated, and all the rest of the people of Magnolia have to hide. Some just let their fate be, but others, became one and some vampires were killed. The hunters around Magnolia were missing, thus creating more fear and pressure from the people. The mages, however, were also defeated. Yet there's still one guild to call for hope: Fairy Tail._  
_

Gray on the other hand, is to blame. He is the guild master, and has authority over vampires, so he has the power to stop them. Hence, he is now running everywhere, helping the citizens at risk. Regardless of his members, he should kill them for violating the law. He ran to the 17th street, and saw Lucy sucking blood out of a small child. She quickly sensed his presence, but her power drained. Before falling to the stony ground, Gray caught her. He lifted her and positioned her at the back and looked for Zeref. He immediately saw him standing on the top of a building, laughing evilly on the bloody sight below. Gray gritted his teeth, he knew this would happen._  
_

"Zeref! What the hell?!" he asked, climbing the building swiftly, holding Lucy's arms tight. Zeref didn't respond, his eyes just glowed red. He sensed Natsu's power, and the mages coming towards him. On his calculations, they would be here in 3...2...1. As if on cue, all Fairy Tail mages, including the ones gone for seven years appeared and glared at him. Gray stopped and turned to look. His eyes widened, _'not again' _he thought.

Natsu, whose fists are engulfed with flames, charged at Zeref. "YOU EVIL PIECE O' CRAP! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH PEOPLE ARE DYING? NOT JUST DYING, BUT YOU ALSO TRANSFORMED INNOCENT HUMANS TO VAMPIRES! DIE!" Natsu hollered and landed a punch on Zeref. Unfortunately for Natsu, Zeref isn't scratched one bit. Zeref raised his hand and pointed towards Natsu and the other members. A black ball started appearing out of his hands, and directly charged like a laser beam to the members. Natsu's scarf, once again, absorbed the black magic Zeref has, much to Zeref's disappointment. He growled at the black mage, for he nearly killed more than enough.

Gray just stood there, watching. He doesn't know what to do. Will he protect Zeref or will he protect his past comrades? Zeref eyed on him. "What are you going to do now, Gray? Are you going to protect the one who created you _you_ or the ones that were your past kind? Tell me, Gray Fullbuster, what are you planning? Who will you defend? Your race or the humans'?!" he asked sternly. Speechless, Zeref continued to confuse him more, just to see his full potential. "Tch...You're still weak. Even though I trained you with all that hard effort I gave not to kill you, you're still weak as crap! You deserve nothing of my power nor my given authority over all evil!"

Natsu kept attacking, but Zeref kept on ignoring his attack by dodging. Gray sweat dropped negatively, _what will he do?_ Just then, he caught a glimpse of a clock at one of the windows of the next building. It's nearly 6 AM, which means that the sun would rise and end all the life of the vampires around Magnolia. He still has time to protect both humans and vampires. "I...I would save both!" he shouted with pride, making Lucy wake up. She yawned and looked around. Lucy gasped, she remembered everything, even what she did to the innocent people of Magnolia. _  
_

"I'll help you!" she said, with tears on her eyes. Lucy watched painfully as Gray nodded and charged at Zeref. He lunged at him and choked him. He won't die, but he would loose consciousness. Zeref gritted his teeth as he huffed for air but can't. He struggled and a black beam of light surrounded both Gray and Zeref. Lucy gasped, he knew that magic before. It would kill Gray. Natsu, who was currently joining in the action, stopped. He was scared...Scared that he would die, and he wouldn't be able to protect his friends.

Upon hearing the silence in the air, because Zeref had just lost (for the mean time), the sun was about to rise. Gray threw Zeref away. Natsu watched him turn his back on him. Lucy didn't know what he was planning. "Lucy! The sun's about to shine! Lend me your magic power and help me protect our...race!" he shouted. Gray created a large ice wall, as Lucy, placed her hands on Gray's shoulders. Lucy transferred all the magic energy she can to make an ice wall to block the sun. It grew larger, and larger, hopefully Natsu won't be able to break it.

"You, stripper! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Natsu shouted. Gray smiled, but did not show it. He admits that missed being called 'stripper'. And he misses the brawls he had with Natsu. He could also hear the voices of some Fairy Tail mages below. He missed all of it, yet he wasn't sure if he could control his emotions any longer. A few tears streamed down his eyes, which shocked both Lucy and Natsu. After creating the largest ice wall he tried, he eventually collapsed on the floor. Lucy caught him in time and placed him down.

Lucy wondered and finally realized Gray's plan. "I get it now. You, first, weakened Zeref so you can weaken all vampires, and stopped them from killing anymore humans. Since you wanted to save both races, you made an ice wall so the vampires wouldn't die of the sunlight..." her voice trailed off. Tears went down her face and whispered something in Gray's ear. _"Thank you Gray..."_ she said softly.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Sorry for the late update! Too busy looking for my Chapter Plan, and I lost inspiration. Don't worry though, after this chapter are MUCH BIGGER surprises. I hope you enjoyed the Sunday Update. Ja ne~!**


	14. Chapter 13 5 - Filler

**Bitten**

**A/N: Acck! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. And because of the last chapter that I messed up, I forgot the story line. I even lost my chapter plan. Oh well I am soooo stupid and I apologize for my stupid stupidity taking over me. So I decided, let's add some GRAYLU since a lot of people requested anyways, I'll add the reviews and the latest 'Rogue' votes I got last time. So it's a GRAYLU, then? And since you want that, there's no turning back. This is the last chapter where you can finally decide on what pairing you want. Oh and it's a filler chapter, just to pay for my debt.**

**Yesterday, my knees were aching and I can't concentrate. We went our field trip the day before that, and we entered rocky caves. Maybe I didn't warm up my legs before doing the trek so I cannot walk or stand for solid 24 hours. Anyways, here's your filler chapter. Please note that this is not connected to the plot whatsoever.**

* * *

Alright, Bitten readers! This chapter includes the story issues and the solutions I have to give you all. So please take time to read this and forgive me for messing up the plot. This filler chapter includes:

_- Story Issues_

_- Story Line Explanation_

_- Reminders_

_- Hiatus Date_

_- Updating Schedule_

From here on, I present you, Gray and Lucy!

**_Story Issue #1: GrayLu or RoLu?_**

**Gray:** Yo! Listen up! We received a bunch of complaints! So let's get things straight!

**Lucy:** To make it clearer, we will ask you all, will it be a GRAYLU or a ROLU?

**Gray:** You might be wondering why there would be a ROLU when Rogue didn't appear yet. Some crazy fans voted for Rogue many times. Although there are still some people who said Riebelle should count the reviews as votes for GRAYLU.

**Lucy:** So looking at the positives, the story would be a GRAYLU.

**Gray:** And for that, we can conclude that the story would have more plot twists!

**Lucy:** We apologize for the misunderstandings. Don't worry about it~ We'll fix this!

* * *

_**Story Issue #2: Messed Up Plot!**_

**Gray: **Another issue we are facing now is the messed up plot of Bitten. Excuse the mess.

**Lucy: **The reason is that Riebelle did not follow the chapter plan and somebody accidentally deleted it. From her memories, Chapter 13 shouldn't be the best time for Fairy Tail's sudden appearance. But since it was already written, we decided to go along the plot.

**Gray:** Fairy Tail's reaction to Zeref and Bloody Moon would be presented in Chapter 14, right after this!

**Lucy:** So we apologize once again for the mess~! Hope you understand!

* * *

_**Story Issue #3: Late Updating**_

**Lucy: **As you have noticed, the story was updated late.

**Gray:** We have countless reasons unto why this happened. Here goes...

**Lucy:** First off, the story was stopped right after Riebelle's surprise birthday party! Right after that, she had chicken pox, but she was able to update her other story, **Forever's Not Enough**, because she preserved the chapters. So she has a valid excuse, she can just copy and paste from Notepad.

**Gray:** She was sick for 3 weeks. And when she came back to school, she had to take her exams, but due to lack of time, she had to review! Making it hard for her to update.

**Lucy:** Lastly, she had writer's block, and the lost of chapter plan.

**Gray:** Because of the chicken pox, it ruined her passion of writing this.

**Lucy:** And again, it's not actually her fault for having sudden chicken pox. She was actually sick during her birthday party, but she ignored it and thought it's just a simple fever.

**Gray:** So the situation got worse, and now she's making up for her absence in school.

* * *

_**Story Line Explanation**_

You might be wondering! In the first chapter, it was said:

_**'Lucy felt alone and cold in the dark meadows of Tenroujima. She accidentally landed here when the airship of Grimoire Heart exploded.' **_

In this story, Acnologia didn't appear yet. So it's their first S-Class Exams. Zeref was there, and so is Grimoire Heart. But Zeref didn't summon Acnologia in this era...yet.

Then moving on,... In Chapter Eight, it was said:

_**"Fairy Tail has been vanquished by Lord Zeref's dragon: Acnologia in Tenroujima, Fairy Tail's very own private island! No a single bit of it was left, it was covered by the large ocean! Acnologia disappeared in the endless sky, and Zeref is nowhere to be found. Fairy Tail members who were in the island, just passed away this afternoon, sir. This is according to the Magic Council" Erick said, panting.**_

The explanation to this is that Zeref stayed in Tenrou. Fairy Tail had another S Class Exams, this time without Gray and Lucy. And this time, Zeref just summoned Acnologia because in Chapter 9 it was said:

**_"Gray. I have to tell you something about Lucy. It's a bit important, so I hope you understand. She has something to do with Rogue Cheney, the young shadow dragon slayer. They would have good bonds in the future, and I fear that you might get angry. Plus I didn't bite her for no reason. It's because she's a pure vampire before she even knew it. She has to be bitten by a pure blooded one for her powers as a vampire to activate. Her parents have connections with me. I would explain everything when I return to you after seven years" said Zeref._**

**_Gray blinked, he has no idea who Rogue Cheney is. "I see..What do you want me to do, master? Do you need me to do something for you?" he asked politely._**

**_Zeref nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. I want you to make sure they see each other. And protect her from any other men who wanted to catch her attention. Lucy would be fitted for Rogue Cheney, only. I know it's hard to believe a young child would have a relationship with Lucy. Age doesn't matter. I will do something about it. I just need you to be Lucy's guardian, and fend of the dangers. She is dear to me in a way you wouldn't understand. Can you do that?"_**

**_Gray, who pondered for a while, just gave him a nod. "I'll try to do my best. How important is he to Lucy, master?"_**

**_"Do not get jealous, Gray. I promise I would do something about it. And if you see he's not perfect enough, I suppose you can replace him" Zeref winked, making him blush, "but on the other hand if the two seemed interested in each other, I can't do anything about it...Protect her, make me proud."_**

So the reason why Zeref froze Fairy Tail is that he wanted to make Fairy Tail appear in the Grand Magic Games (he somewhat knows the future). And with that, they would see Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney. However, Lucy and Rogue have connections with each other. Somehow, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are rivals in the future, right? So Bloody Moon would join the games to take down Fairy Tail. But before they could do that, they should take down Sabertooth first. A war between Bloody Moon and Sabertooth will draw Lucy and Rogue together! And if they had a child...Wait, I'm spoiling it! So let that be the explanation.

* * *

_**Important Reminders!**_

I'm sorry but this story will be on HIATUS (or on HOLD). That is until around the last days of October. I would be updating during the semestral break (I don't know what it's called in other countries). I would be updating Bitten several times during those days. But I make no promises. There would be another semestal break on December. Which I think is a Winter Vacation in other countries.

Anyways, that's all for this filler! I don't even think it is one~!


End file.
